Spread of Chaos
by Oreocooky
Summary: Poor Italy can't help his curiosity. That curiosity leads him to be possessed, however, and he's the first person to successfully take over the entire world, holding it in the palm of his hands. Pairings list inside.
1. Introductions

The Spread of Chaos

Summary: Poor Italy can't help his curiosity. That curiosity has him possessed, however, and he's the first person to successfully take over the entire world, holding it in the palm of his hands.

Pairings: (The pairings are listed in order of importance. I'm not sure how much, if ever, the pairings at the bottom will show up, and they'll probably be more fluffy chapters if I feel things get too depressing or angst-y or something.)

Germany X Italy  
>France X England<br>Austria X Switzerland  
>Greece X Japan<br>America X Canada  
>Spain X Romano<br>Sweden X Finland  
>Poland X Lithuania<p>

Inspiration: There were a couple sources of inspiration for this story. The first is a youtube tribute to Italy by MangaAnimaLuver (Youtube account). The video is: [Hetalia] Don't Mess With Me (Yandere!Italy)  
>Thank you, MangaAnimaLuver for making the video to be the first form of my inspiration.<br>The song in the video, which was the technical inspiration, is "Don't Mess With Me" by Temposhark.  
>My sister, Kittengirl21 (Fanfiction account) showed me the video, so I must thank her. Also, she role-played the story with me, so I must also thank her and give her partial (only partial) credit for the story plot.<p>

In case you were wondering, most of the creative Genius is me. ^.^

I will attempt to update this as often as possible, but school might keep me busy. Just saying.

* * *

><p>Alright. Lets say hi to the cast! No, China and Korea are not in the cast. Neither are Iceland, Norway, Cuba, and several other countries. The ones who say hi are the ones in the main cast who get to do the most. There might be appearances from the other countries if I feel the need to narrate them in, but they wont be major roles.<p>

*Cast enters stage*

Italy: *waves enthusiastically with one hand, holding Germany's hand with his other*

Germany: *pink cheeks, small wave* Guten tag.

France: *blows lovely audience a kiss, winking*

England: *smacks him upside the head* Stop it!

France: Eh… Je suis désolé, mon chérie.

England: I don't speak frog…

France: *sighs* I am sorry, my darling.

England: *pink cheeks, not looking at France*

Poland: *giggles, puts arm around Lithuania, and waves*

Lithuania: *blushes* Is that necessary?

Poland: Yes.

Canada: H-

Spain: Say Hello, mi tomate.

Romano: I'm not your tomato! Stop calling me that!

Spain: *smiles*

America: Hey!

Russia: *smiles* It is pleasure to be making your acquaintance.

Belarus: *nods, scooting closer to Russia*

Russia: *steps away*

Canada: H-

Austria: *bows* It's good to meet you.

Switzerland: *nods*

Lichtenstein: *waves enthusiastically, smiling*

America: HEY!

England: You already said hello! Stop interrupting!

America: No! Not, hey as in hi, hey as in HEY! _You_ keep interrupting!

Japan: *bows*

Greece: zzz

Japan: *nudges Greece-san*

Greece: *wakes up, sits up and gives a small wave. Leans on Japan's legs and falls back asleep*

Japan: *blushes*

America: Stop moving down the line! You forgot someone!

England: Would you stop interrupting! We're not forgetting anyone!

America: Yes you are!

Canada: I-It's alright, I don't mind…

America: Canada, you need to stick up for yourself!

England: *Looks away* Oh… Canada…

France: Mathew! *hugs little brother* Say hello! Introduce yourself!

Canada: *blushes and waves*

America: Get off my boyfriend!

Oreocooky: Guys! Can we move this along? We have a story to tell!

Italy: *looks at ground* Do we have to tell it?...

Oreocooky: Yes.

Italy: But-

Oreocooky: No buts!

Italy: *hides behind Germany*

Oreocooky: Who still has to say hi?

Sweden: *raises hand*

Finland: Hi…

Sweden: Hello.

Oreocooky: *glances around* Who else?

Russia: What about that guest actress?

Italy: *hides behind Germany more, holding out white flag*

Germany: *takes white flag* Vould you stop that?

Oreocooky: That's right! Chaos! Where is she?

Chaos: *walks in late* Terribly sorry.

Italy: *runs off stage*

Germany: Vait! Feli! *chases after him*

Oreocooky: *glances at Chaos* He knows it's just acting, right?

Chaos: *shrugs, smiling*

Everyone except Oreocooky & Russia (Even Belarus): *shivers at her smile*

Oreocooky: *Looks around* Aaaaaalriiiiight then… lets get started, shall we?

* * *

><p>Story starts next chapter, sorry. ^.^ You can review this if you'd like! Tell me how I did for an intro! Not that it's much of an intro to the story. Definitely alert this story, though! I'm typing the second chapter right now and might have it up later today! ^.^<p> 


	2. Surprise!

A/N: Told you I'd get it up the same day! And you doubted me! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Surprise!<p>

Germany sat at his desk, working on all the various papers he had to do. His boss had been giving him a decent bit more work than usual, and it was getting rather tiresome.

He heard the fire crackle a little louder and turned around to see Italy putting another log on it. Germany smiled a little at the Italian, watching him adjust the fire with the poker for a bit. Italy noticed, though, and turned around, smiling warmly at him. "Ve~ I thought you might get cold."

"Danke, Italy." Italy nodded, going over and closing the window as the beginnings of the storm had started coming down.

"Are you a going to be down a here working all night again, Doitsu?"

Germany sighed, nodding and turning back to his work. "I'm afraid so."

The disappointment that flashed over Italy's face vanished as an idea struck him. "I know! I'll make a you pasta!" He ran off to the kitchen before the other could even argue that he wasn't hungry.

Germany sighed, staring back down at his work, hoping it'd spontaneously combust right on his desk. He'd be fine buying a new desk if it'd get rid of this damned paper work. Alas, as he stared, the only thing he accomplished was wasting valuable time. Sighing through his nose, Ludwig went back to the work he so despised.

That lasted for all of 4 minutes. Right up until he heard the Italian in his kitchen singing. Then, his mind wandered to the kitchen. What type of pasta Italy was cooking, how he looked as he probably danced around the kitchen, and how big the mess was going to be that he would have to clean up later. Standing, Ludwig went over and leaned on the doorpost to the kitchen, watching Italy –oblivious to his presence- dance around, sing, and cook. The mess wasn't too bad yet.

Watching the stray curl bounce up and down as Italy danced, Germany waltzed into another world, being drawn out of it only when Italy finally noticed him and spoke. "Ve~ I thought a you had work to do, Germany."

The Aryan blinked, looking from the curl to Italy's –now open- beautiful eyes. "Vhat? Ja, I vas just taking a break."

"Oh…" Italy smiled, closing his eyes again as he began making the sauce. It was a white sauce, so they must be eating alfredo tonight. The Italian was so at peace, not bothered at all by the German's presence. Germany smiled, looking out the window. He couldn't see more than a foot, probably, due to all the rain and darkness. He sighed, glancing at the Italian. He'd be sharing his bed tonight, no doubt about that. Germany already decided he wasn't staying up all night doing that silly paper work and he knew Italy didn't have plans to travel home in this weather. Besides, Germany wouldn't allow it even if he did. He was too accident prone.

"Ve~ Done!" Italy chimed, handing Germany a plate of pasta and distracting him from his thoughts.

"Uh, danke, Italy."

"Bitte!" Italy smiled at his attempt at the German language. He'd told Germany about a week ago that he'd wanted to be able to say a few things in German, since Germany did it so often. So, Germany had taught him 'please', 'thank you', and 'you're welcome' first. Of course, the Italian had asked how to say 'I love you' next, which Germany taught him after some hesitancy.

Granted, Italy's pronunciation sucked. Germany still appreciated the effort, though. Besides, Italy only spoke the few words he knew when Germany spoke first. Otherwise, he still let his Italian slip out in place.

Italy took the apron off, hanging it back up and going out to sit at the table and eat. Germany followed, taking the seat across the table from him and beginning to eat. With the fire going and Italy sitting across from him, everything felt right. Even Italy's out of place hair felt in place in the setting.

Germany smiled, contently, beginning to eat his pasta. Ten minutes into their meal, Italy jumped, letting out a cute startled yelp as a quiet knock came from the front door. Sighing at the interrupted meal, the blond nation stood up and went to the door.

He opened it, shielding his eyes from the incoming rain and looking about. "Hello?"

"H-hello?" He looked around again before realizing that he had to look down to see where the voice was coming from. There was a small girl, standing on his doorstep soaking wet and holding a teddy bear. She had black hair, a white, torn up dress, and was shivering. "C-c-c-can I c-c-come in?"

"Ja. Come in." Germany stepped aside as the small girl walked in, stopping once she was 5 feet in so she didn't track water through the house. Germany shut the door. "Italy, go get some towels."

"Right away!" Italy ran off down a hall, and Germany sighed at his directionless boyfriend.

"Italy! Towels are up the other hall in the bathroom!"

"Got it!" Italy came running back, going up the other hall to fetch towels.

Germany glanced down at the soaked girl. "Vhat's your name?"

"St-t-trunella…"

The German perked an eyebrow. "Strunella?" She nodded as Italy came back with a stack of three towels. "Here." Germany took one of them, wrapping it around her. "Lets get you dried off, Strunella." She smiled, her pale blue eyes looking up into Germany's icy ones.

"Thank you." The German nation nodded, taking another towel and beginning to dry her hair.

"Here. Why don't you let us dry your bear-" The girl shook her head, clutching to her bear tighter. "Uh… vhy not?"

"Sheerluck doesn't need to be dried."

"Sheerluck? Is that his name?" Italy smiled sitting on the ground in front of her. He was better with this kind of thing than Germany, anyway. She nodded and Italy opened his eyes. "That's a great name."

"Thanks. I named him Sheerluck because I lose him so much, and always manage to find him."

"That's great. Can we a just take him to get dried off?"

"He doesn't need to be dried."

"Does he like being wet?" The girl shrugged. "Do you a like being wet?" She shook her head, and then glanced down at her bear. "I promise I wont hurt the bear." Italy held up his pinky, still smiling. "Pinky promise!" The girl looked at him hesitantly for a second before holding out her pale pinky and hooking it with Italy's much tanner pinky. Then, she handed him her bear. "Your bear is safe with me! I promise!" She smiled slightly, using both her hands to hold the towel around herself now.

Italy stood up off the ground as Germany watched him walk away, slightly amazed at how easy it was for Italy.

Ludwig finished drying the girl off to the best of his abilities and told her to go sit by the fire. She complied, sitting and warming up as Italy came back in. "I've got her bear drying." He smiled as Germany glanced at him.

"Zer gut."

Italy stood in silence, watching her for a bit before going over and sitting next to her. "So how old are you, Strunella?"

"Eight."

"Eight? What are you doing out a here in a storm? Do you a live near here?" She shook her head, looking back into the fire. "Is your family visiting?" Again, she shook her head. "Do you know how to contact your family, Strunella?" Once more, she shook her head, remaining silent.

Germany sighed, sitting on the couch behind them. "Do you know vhere your family is?" She shook her head as Germany sat back on the couch.

"Do you a want some pasta?" She looked over at Italy, smiling and nodding as Italy stood up, going to the kitchen to get her some of the pasta he and Germany hadn't eaten. He came back and handed her the plate, sitting next to her again. She ate and the three of them sat in silence, the two in front watching the fire and the one in back watching the Italian. When Strunella had finished, Italy looked back down at her. "Do you need a some place to stay? I'm certain you could stay here the night." He looked back at Germany for permission, and the nation nodded in approval. "I could show you to a spare room!" Italy cast his attention back to the girl, who had laid her head on his shoulder and was half asleep.

She nodded, through her sleepy haze. "I'd like a place to stay…" Italy smiled, getting her to stand up and showing her off to a room.

Germany gazed off into the fire again, almost missing Italy's re-entrance to the room. He did notice when Italy sat down next to him, glancing into the fire as well. "She doesn't seem that bad."

Germany nodded. "Ve need to find vhere she lives." Italy nodded, jumping at the crackle of thunder and grasping onto Germany, whose cheeks turned a slight pink color as he put his arms around the Italian. "You need to go to bed too, Italy."

"Ve~ but you'll be down here working!" Italy protested before Germany hugged him a little tighter.

"Nein. I'm going to bed too." Italy smiled, leaning up and kissing Germany, which served only to give the German's cheeks less of a pink color and more of a red color.

"Ich Liebe Dich, Germany." Italy spoke into Germany's lips before kissing him one more time.

"T-Ti amo, Feliciano." Alright. So, the Italian had taught him some of his own language as well. Germany kissed Italy back, picking him up bridal style and taking him upstairs so the two of them could get some sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are always appreciated. If you find you like this, put it on alert because there's going to be a ton of chapters. I already have the entire story outlined, and I think you'll enjoy it! Anyway, review! I'll give you an Oreo Cookie if you do! We could have a party!


	3. Infection

Infection

A/N: Alright. So I've started outlining the story in detail and it's looking like a long one. Not long as in 10 chapters. Try 4 or 5 times that length. Ha! Well, I'm outlining it so that when I go back to school, it won't be a pain to type this. I'll just have to follow my outline and get the story typed! Which should mean eventually I'll get into a pattern of a chapter every week or every other week at some point! However, this is summer for me so, even though its only been a few days, I feel no shame in putting up chapter 3 already. So, here you go!

Oh, and by the way: review numbers were disappointing. I understand its only been days, but COME ON! I got 4 people on favorite already and 3 on alert! If you're willing to alert and favorite, you could at least review my story! Tell me what you thought, what you felt, what I messed up, what you liked!

Thank you very much owlcitystars98 for reviewing! You've made me very smiley!

Alright. Honestly this time, here you go. Oh, and I'm only putting the translations to larger fragments/sentences at the bottom if I decide to use them and not translate them in the story. Stuff like Mein Gott you can look up on your own if you really don't know it.

* * *

><p>Germany knocked on Feliciano's door, slightly irritated. "Italy! Get up!" When no response came, the German knocked again. "I said get up! You can't possibly still be asleep!" He let himself in, seeing no issue with it since the Italian had no issue waltzing into his room anytime he felt like it. "Italy, you missed training again." The Italian didn't stir. He was just lying there, breathing evenly. "Mein gott, there's no vay you're still asleep. Italy!" Germany walked over to the bed, shaking the sleeping body slightly.<p>

When the only response he got was a pillow to the face, he couldn't help but be more irritated. "Get up! You can't skip-"

"Andate via! Non mi sento bene! Non mi interessa della tua formazione cazzo, voglio solo dormire!"

The German stood confused by the sudden language switch. He didn't know _that_ much Italian. "Vhat?"

Feliciano rolled over to face his love, looking up at him slightly before closing his eyes again and sighing. "Andate via, go away. Non mi sento bene, I don't feel well. Non mi interessa della tua formazione cazzo voglio solo dormire, I don't care about your fucking training, I just want to sleep."

Standing in silence, Ludwig glanced around the darkened bedroom before looking –slightly more sympathetically- upon his Italian boyfriend. "You're sick?"

"sì"

Reaching his hand out slowly, the German brushed some hair away from Feliciano's face and placed his large hand on the Italian's forehead, doing a temperature estimate. He felt decently cold and, to be honest, looked terrible. His face was of a pale color, unusual for the usually tan Italian, and he had bags under his eyes as if he'd been deprived of sleep rather than sleeping all day.

Sighing, he nodded. "Ja, you're sick alright."

The Italian, eyes still closed, smiled. "I think I know what being sick feels like..."

"Ja, but I vouldn't be surprised if-"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't lie about skipping. I'd just tell you I didn't want to go or make up something completely ridiculous that you probably knew right away was a lie."

The German smiled, looking at him. "I suppose you're right. Do you need anything?" The Italian shook his head, but Ludwig saw right through it. The one time he didn't ask for anything was definitely the one time the Italian _actually_ needed something. "I'll be back vith more blankets, hot soup, and some medicine."

Rolling over so his back was to Germany and pulling the blankets he already had over his head, Italy groaned. "Non sto assumendo uno di quella roba maledetta si chiama medicina."

Having no idea what Italy said didn't impair the German's general understanding of the comment. Non meant no, obviously, and medicina was medicine. The rest of it, he was sure, didn't need to be translated. "Ja, vell you're taking it." With that, Italy was left alone to sit in the darkness, awaiting the other's return.

* * *

><p>Germany sighed, looking at the dirty blankets. If Italy wanted to have responsibility and clean, he might as well do the whole job and not leave part of it untouched for Germany to find later! He picked the blankets up, going to the laundry machine and opening it, sighing again at the wet load that had been washed and never switched over. That meant there was probably clothes in the drier as well. Setting the blankets on top of the washer, he opened the drier and began pulling his and Italy's clothes out, letting them fall into a basket. He'd have to fold them later today.<p>

He paused, glancing at the white fabric that had caught his attention. Neither he nor Italy wore dresses. Well… something different could be said for the latter, but this was far too small to belong to his little Italian. Pulling the now repaired and cleaned dress out of the pile, Germany began searching for the little girl staying in his house. "Strunella? Vhere are you?"

"I'm right here!" The German flinched slightly, hearing her talk from behind him as she ran up. "Do you need something?"

He turned around to see her wearing a pair of denim overalls Italy had bought for her a couple of days ago when he'd taken her shopping. Holding the dress out to her and looking at it, Ludwig avoided her big blue eyes. "Italy vashed your dress for you. I figured you'd vant it back."

She nodded, accepting the dress. "Grazie!" Germany looked at her, slightly astonished. Since when did she know Italian? She most definitely wasn't Italian. That was for sure.

"Vhen did you-"

"Feliciano taught me while we were shopping on Monday!" She smiled even larger. "Was my pronunciation good?"

The German stood shocked for a moment, though it wasn't far fetched for Italy to have taught her some of his own language. Just so long as he wasn't trying to teach her German. Italy could barely speak the 5 words he knew in German as it was, let alone try and teach a little girl. "Ja, your pronunciation vas fine."

"Vas? Why do you pronounce random letters like a 'V'?"

He blinked. "I don't pronounce random letters that vay, it's just-" He blinked again, noticing it this time as she giggled.

"You do!"

"Ja, it's my accent."

"Is that how you say 'yes' in German?"

"Vhat?"

"Ya?" Her pronunciation was a little off.

"Uh… Ja, it is."

She smiled. "Now I can say yes in two languages!"

Germany watched her begin to fold her dress, temporarily setting Sheerluck on the ground. "Vhere did you get that dress, and vhy are you holding onto it?"

She looked up. "I like the way it looks."

"But it was soiled by the rain and torn as you valked through the voods…"

She shrugged. "I still like it." The German looked at the dress, slightly bothered by the messy state it was in.

"Vell vhen Feliciano's feeling better, he could take you to get a new one I'm sure. Vhere did you get it?"

"Oh… I got it when I was staying in the hospital."

The German stood in silence for a bit, slightly shocked. "You vere just discharged from the hospital vhen you came here?"

She stood still for a second before giving a small nod. "Yeah… I had just gotten out…" She picked her bear up. "Anyway, I don't need another one. I'll just go put this in the room you've leant me. Thank you very much!" She ran upstairs before the German could argue the point.

Sighing, he walked back upstairs to the washer and drier, switching the laundry out and putting his dry clothes away in their proper spots. Then, he took the basket into Italy's room and sat down to put the Italian's clothes away, since the Italian was sleeping again. What had started as simply putting clothes away quickly turned into re-organizing Italy's clothes, which he apparently didn't fold before putting away.

Eventually, a loud buzz resounded through the air from the washer/drier, signaling its completion. The Aryan put the shirt in his hands down on the edge of the open drawer, picking the ties on his knee up and carrying them over to the rail Italy kept them hung on. Placing said ties with their friends, Germany glanced over at Feliciano. He was _still_ asleep, but his eyes were shut tight.

Walking over and placing a hand on the Italian's forehead, the other sighed, watching him flinch away. He was having a nightmare. Every inch of Italy's composure was screaming nightmare, but he wasn't waking up from it.

Placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing with his thumb, Germany debated waking his Italian up. The brunettes' eyes eased after a moment with the blonde's hand on his shoulder, and in his sleep he let out a small sigh, his chest taking up a regular up and down motion.

Germany smiled, letting his hand linger for a while before returning to the task at hand; changing the laundry again. He switched the laundry and went back, finishing re-organizing Italy's dresser and going downstairs to prepare lunch.

Strunella came down the stairs at the smell of lunch, smiling and going into the kitchen. She looked up at Germany, watching him serve three plates of food. "Do you want me to take Feliciano's food to him?"

Ludwig shook his head. "Nein, I'll take it up to him." He handed the girl her food and she took it to the table, which she'd quickly learned was the only place she was permitted to eat unless given special permission.

Picking up the second plate, Germany went back upstairs and stopped by the drier, which had finished its load. With one hand, he pulled the two dry and warm blankets out of it and went into the Italian's room. "I brought you more-" He was still sleeping, but his nightmare appeared to have picked up where it left of. That, or restarted.

Germany walked over, setting the plate on the nightstand and setting the blankets down on the edge of the bed, taking a seat next to them and beginning to gently shake Italy. He looked so tired, but there was no way he was getting as much rest as he should be while having a nightmare this persistent.

"No… no no no!" The Italian was sleep talking, not having woken up yet.

"Italien, aufwachen! Italy, wake up!"

"No, non voglio! Non puoi fare!"

The German shook him harder this time, causing the Italian to shoot up from his position and cling to Germany like no tomorroww, rambling random pieces of sentences in Italian still.

"Italien, shh. It vas just a nightmare. Relax." It took a minute for the words to sink in, but they did and Italy looked up at Germany for a second before burying his face into the German's chest, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Scusa, Germany..." Germany held the Italian tight for a second, not needing to ask for a translation for the first word. The Italian was apologizing.

"It's fine, Italy." The two sat in silence until Italy had recomposed himself and gotten his breathing rate back under control from the shorter breaths it had taken up after waking. Italy sat up off of Germany, rubbing his eyes for a second before looking over at the neatly hung up ties.

"Ve~ Did you straighten them for me?..."

Germany glanced over before nodding. "Ja, I did. They vere a mess."

"Oh."

"I also folded your clothes and put the clothes you left in the drier away."

"Oh..." Italy gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mi dispiace."

"Vhat?"

"Sorry about that..."

"Nein, I handled it." He reached out, pulling the two blankets across the bed to lay them flat, since they were still warm and Italy would probably appreciate them. "You just need to be more mindful of that vhen you ask to do it."

"sì, grazie."

"Bitte." He reached out, picking up the plate of food and handing it over. "I brought you lunch."

Italy smiled, realizing Germany had forgotten all about the cold medicine while working on the laundry and food and such. He had no intention of informing him. "Grazie mille, Germany."

"Ja. I'll be back up to collect your plate later." Placing a hand on the back of Italy's neck, Germany leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Italy's forehead.

Italy smiled even more. "Alright. Tell Strunella I said hi."

"Alright." Germany stood up off Italy's bed, going back downstairs.

_No, non voglio! Non puoi fare!- (Italian) No, I don't want to! You can't make me!_

* * *

><p>AN: There you go! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Send in reviews! It's always appreciated! Seriously... if you favorited this or alerted this, you might as well at least give me a review or two for the chapters you read.

_Heck, why are you crazy people favoriting it already? People have favorited after chapter 2, and nothing happened yet!_ Just to inform you, this story is going to be a really long one that I already have all laid out (meaning it will definitely be finished). If you're going to favorite it, at least alert it! Otherwise, you're just liking one chapter and such!

The forethought going into some of the favorites is astounding! But seriously, REVIEW! haha! I'll stop my pointless ranting...Until chapter 4!

_Buh-bye!  
><em>


	4. Simplicity

**Simplicity**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I've been busy as all hell! You really have no idea! Plus, I almost died and almost had to tell you guys the fanfic was over. Here's what happened:**

**I used my computer too much on my bed without a cooling device and fried everything in my computer, thus losing all my progress and my insanely long outline for this story. Sad to say, I wasn't willing to retype everything. So, I cried myself to sleep for nearly a week.**

**Turns out, I'd e-mailed it to myself recently! So happy! I jump into my inbox, but I emptied my inbox recently. I cry again and then dive into my trash folder, which also was emptied recently. Another week of crying myself to sleep.**

**Eventually, my mother took pity on me. She told me that if I'd e-mailed it to myself, it'd be in my sent box. Sure enough! Everything except the last 10 chapters (which I immediately re-typed and altered) so, the fan fiction is still alive!**

**Sorry about the wait! I'll continue to variously apologize for that, but I'm shooting for 1 or 2 chapters a week, depending on my schedule and when I have free time and such! Yay! I hope you're all as happy as I am about this! SO EXCITED!**

**Haha! Alright. Thanks so much envysfangirl and HaruWitch for reviewing, you made me smile. ^.^**

**Owlcitystars98: Aw! No sparkly green blood? That's not fair! That would have been so epic! Well, here's a chapter of the story, so enjoy it! =P**

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE: I just wanted to say, once again, that I love your name. Also, I really really loved your review. I'm not telling you anything, you shall have to be a loyal follower to find out what's happening. But, I laughed so hard reading your review. You've got some cool ideas going on!**

**Alright, so I've talked a lot, right? Well, read me a little more! Normal warnings, I know there is some OOC even if you tell me there's not. But I'm the author, so I'm always going to be hard on myself!**

**The actual warning is that the people each chapter focuses on will jump. I'll keep jumping within chapters to a minimum, but this chapter focuses on FrUK. So, POV jumping will happen throughout the story. It's for the betterment of the story, though, so enjoy!**

**Alright. Now here's the story:**

* * *

><p>England sighed, relaxing into his couch. William Shakespeare's <em>The Tempest <em>was in his hands and a warm cup of tea was sitting on the coffee table in front of him. No work to do today meant a day to himself.

Flipping the book open, England sighed. Who the hell was knocking on his door on his day off? It's not like he had any family that would ever come around and visit him or anything even remotely like that! Getting up, Arthur set the book on the coffee table with his cup of tea and went over to the door, opening it and closing it instantly. "Go home."

"Zat wasn't very gentlemen like."

England opened the door again, glancing up into France's blue eyes. "What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pardon?"

France smirked. "It's French for 'why'."

"Right, well I don't speak frog."

"S'il te plaît?"

"No!" England knew that one. "It's my day off, I don't need you-"

"I know it's your day off, Angleterre! Zat's why I'm here!"

"To ruin my day off?"

"Mais non. I'm here to ask you a question."

"Right, well ask it and leave."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

England started laughing. "My my, we're back at this?"

"Why are you laughing?"

England blinked, stopping and looking at him. "You're… you're serious?"

"Oui."

"No!"

"Pourquoi?"

"I'm not going on a date with you, that's ridiculous!"

"Non, it's not."

"Yes it is! Now go home."

"Hear me out, Angleterre!"

"Go home, France."

"Just one date, zat's all I'm asking!"

"Why? So you can say you've dated practically every country alive?"

France stands still, blinking slightly. "Non. I wouldn't date you just to say that."

England sighs, unsure if that was supposed to be some sort of insult or not. "Just leave."

"Besides… I'll have you know zat zere are a good few countries I have not dated-"

"So go date them."

"But I don't want to date zem, I want to date you."

"Right. You should drink a little less-"

"I'm not drunk and I'm not joking."

"Well I'm not dating you."

"One date."

"_Why_? Why are you here, making a complete fool of yourself?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on making a fool of myself when I came. Actually, I imagined zis going very differently."

England blinked, listening to what he was saying through his insanely thick accent. "You imagined how I would react?" England started laughing as the reality sunk in. "Right. And how did I react in your imagination?"

"Well, you jumped into my arms and-"

"You know what? I'm sorry I asked. I don't want to know whatever absurd scenario your perverse mind imagined."

"So you'll go?"

"Where? With you? On a date? No."

"At least give me a good reason why not!"

"Because I hate you! In fact, not even that nice. I _loathe_ you! Because I don't _have_ to go on a date with you! Alright?"

"Zat hurts, Angleterre."

"Good, now leave."

"Give me a chance to take you on _one_ date. Just one! S'il te plaît?"

"No. I've given you my answer, now get off my property!"

"Give me one date and I won't bozer you for a month!"

"It'll take more than-"

"A year! Name a price, I'll figure out a way to do it!"

England pauses, looking at France. "You couldn't last a year not being bothersome."

"I can find a way if zat's what you want!"

"France, I… why on Earth do you want to take me on a date?"

"If I gave you my reason, you might try and close ze door in my face."

"What's that supposed to mean?" England sighed, trying not to think of all the possible reasons he might close the door in France's face. However, as we all know when you try not to think of something, your mind jumps to all the wrong and worst conclusions. England started to close the door when France put his foot in it.

"Wait! You wouldn't close the door in my face for the reasons you're thinking of!"

"How the hell would you know what I'm thinking?" England opened the door again, releasing France's foot.

France removed his foot, smiling. "Well I'm obviously psychic."

England shut the door, locking it.

"Please, Angleterre?"

"Go home, France." England sat on the floor on the other side of his door, putting his face in his hands. "I'm not getting paid to go on a date with you."

"Angleterre, I…" France sighed, putting his forehead on the door with both palms of his hands. "Arthur, I just want one chance. Please, just give me one chance." There was no reply. "I know you haven't left the door yet."

England glanced behind him at the door. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Non. Not until I get an actual reason for you not dating me or you say yes."

"I gave you a legitimate reason; I. Hate. You."

France chuckled a little. "Je t'aime."

"I still don't speak frog."

"Well you should learn. It is the romance language, after all."

"I have no desire to learn frog, either. You're full of yourself, that's my reason. Now leave."

"I'll leave if you agree to date me."

"You'll leave if-"

"And I'll be back to pick you up at 6:30 tonight!"

England sighed, burying his face in his hands. "What type of date is this going to be?"

"I'll be taking you to dinner, of course!"

England stands, opening the door a little and glancing out at France, who was recovering from nearly falling forward with the door he'd been leaning on. Francis smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "You know, you should tell someone before you open a door zey're leaning on."

"You shouldn't lean on other people's doors."

"Hehe… alright."

England gave France another hard stare before looking at what he was wearing. "You don't honestly plan to-"

"Oh, non! I'll put a suit on! Et une cravate aussi!"

"What?"

"A tie."

England sighed, closing his eyes. "One date and you'll-"

"I'll stop bozering you!"

"Fine." The answer came after a bit of silence, and was mostly said under England's breath, but it was there. That was all France needed. He smiled, running off to go get ready.

"I'll be back at 6:30!"

"Alright…" England opened his eyes, but France was already gone.

* * *

><p>((~~O\\~~))

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" England straightened his tie, looking at himself as if to make the reflection change its mind. The reflection only did what England did, and he already agreed to go. "You were supposed to say no. Stick with your answer; he would have gotten the idea eventually."<p>

There was a knock on the door, followed by the ringing of the doorbell a mere 30 seconds later. England sighed, glancing back into the mirror. "You could pretend you're not here…" Knocking again, followed by the doorbell again. Arthur gritted his teeth together. "I'm coming!"

The knocking stopped and England buttoned the last button on his jacket before heading to the door and opening it to reveal a dashing France sporting a suit that really did fit him. England didn't even want to imagine how uncomfortable he must be wearing that. There was no way he'd be as comfortable as he usually was in his francy, showy clothes.

"Good evening, France. Would you kindly mind not killing my doorbell next time you visit?"

"Mais oui!" Glancing at France's outfit, it was nearly perfect. He could pass as gentlemen if it weren't for the tie. The suit was black, his shoes were nice, his pants were ironed, but the tie was wrong. Not only was it crooked, but it was tied wrong in general and it was bright red and blue.

"Oh God, what is that?"

"C'est une cravate, as promised!"

"That's not a tie…"

"Très bien! You're learning French!"

"I'm not."

"Ah, but you remembered what 'une cravate' meant!"

Sighing, Arthur began fixing France's tie. "Right. You could at least make an effort to learn."

"I did make an effort!"

"A very poor one."

"But an effort, nonetheless, non?"

England pulled his hands back, having finished with his tie. France smirked as England looked away from him. "Let's make this quick."

"Mais oui. Does that mean you won't want desert?"

"No, I don't want desert!"

"Fine, we can go without. Allons y!"

"Wha-" France grabbed Arthur's hand, pulling him out to his car and opening the door for him. England pulled his hand out, getting into the passenger seat and buckling his seat belt as Francis ran around and hopped in the drivers' seat, buckling his seatbelt and starting the car. Surprisingly, he drove responsibly the entire way to the restaurant. Pulling into the parking lot, Francis put the car in park and jumped out, getting around to Arthur's side and opening his door for him.

The hand he held out to help Arthur out was left floating on its own when England got out unassisted. Francis smirked, closing Arthur's door and locking the car. His night would not be ruined!

Escorting Arthur inside, France gave the name of the reservation to the waiter and they were seated within minutes. Francis had planned this all out and the night would go perfectly!

And, in typical story fashion, it did! As a matter of fact, the food was even done perfectly! Arthur held his tongue from a few sly remarks about Francis that could have easily slipped in, and France acted like a gentleman. Too bad England was only there to get it out of the way. He did stick around for desert before leaving the restaurant with Francis, back out to his car to go back to England's house.

_Longest night of my life, and I've been through many long nights…_ England sighed, staring out the window and waiting to get home. Once there, he would take a bath, enjoy a cup of tea, and then climb into his large, warm bed. Hopefully, France would find his way _out_ of England's mind. Granted, after a night like that it wasn't very likely. Not that he'd enjoyed the night, or anything. That wasn't it. France was just… acting different. Not in a better way, either! What the hell had possessed Francis to try something so… so… _outlandish!_ And, what had possessed England to start referring to France by his first name, even in his thoughts?...

England blinked, watching his door open. He hadn't even realized they'd gotten to his house. Once again, France held his hand out for England and once again, England got out on his own. "Good night, France."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'm going to walk you to your door, obviously!"

"I'm perfectly capable-"

"Ah, but it's not a matter of capability! It's a matter of romance. I am ze country of love, you know!"

England began walking himself to his door, disregarding France again. It wasn't worth his time.

"Wait!"

_Don't ask._ "What now?" _I said don't ask, you twit. You'd be better off just going inside and forgetting._

"I have a question."

_Don't…_ England turned around, sighing and ignoring his nagging conscience. "_What?_"

France walked forward, leaving 3 feet of space between them. England took a step back. "Will you go on anozer date with me?"

England blinked, staring at him like he was crazy! Better yet, speaking a different language! "No. I thought we had this figured out; I go on a date with you, and in turn-"

"Oui, oui. I wouldn't bozer you anymore. If you agree, zough, I think it's a little different. Non?"

"No, it's not. I would still be bothered because _I don't want to date you_. How many times must I say it?"

"But if you just give me one more chance, I can figure out how to make you happy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it's obvious you weren't pleased with the date."

"That's nothing to do with it! I'm rather shocked you pulled that off, actually."

"Nothing to do with it? Zen why won't you date me again?"

England blinked, noticing the slight trap he'd given himself. "That's not what I meant."

"It is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"How would you know?"

"Remember? I'm psychic!"

"No, France. You're not."

"Just tell me what's bozering you! Surely it's not ozer people's opinions!"

"No! Quite frankly, I don't care what other people think of me."

"And zat's why you're such a gentleman?"

England paused, glaring menacingly at him. France was dangerously close to getting punched in the face.

"Is zat the reason?"

"No."

"Zen what is?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Please? I'm sure we could figure out some way around it, non?"

"No. It's not that simple."

"Not that simple? Zere's definitely a reason?"

England cursed himself inwardly, sighing. "Yes there's a reason, but there's no way around it."

"Are you certain? I haven't tried yet-"

"There's no way."

"What is it?"

England crossed his arms, looking up at France. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I care!"

"No you don't! You've got some other reason, I know it! It's unlike you."

"Well I gave you my reason; you just don't know what it means yet." England looked at him puzzlingly for a moment before France answered the gaze. "Je t'aime."

"It doesn't count as a reason until I know what it means."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't."

"Well I'll tell you what it means if you tell me why you won't date me."

England looked at France for a long, hard moment, trying to determine if he was really curious enough. Curiosity killed the cat… but… He could always look up the meaning… England had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he turned his head to look away from Francis. "It's sacrilegious."

"What?"

"Sacrilegious. It would be sacrilegious for me to date you."

"So screw religion!" France blinked, finding himself sitting on the ground with a throbbing pain spreading from his left cheek to the entire half of his face. Slowly, he reached a hand up to put it on his cheek, glancing up at England who was putting his fist down. France sat shocked for a moment, staring at England.

That was not how he had hoped or even expected the evening to end. "Are we done?"

France gazed up into Arthur's green eyes, trying to form words for a moment until one thing shot to the front of his head. "So zat's the reason? As in… if it wasn't zere… you _would_ date me? As in you like me?"

England turned around, beginning to walk inside. France shot a hand out, taking hold of England's hand with his own. "Wait."

"Let go of me. No, I don't like you."

"What if I promise not to tell anyone?"

"Like you could keep your mouth shut about anything."

"I could!"

"It's not that simple! Good night!" England tried to pull his hand away, but France held it a little tighter, bringing his other hand up and placing it with theirs. "France…"

"Arthur, _please_. Give me anozer chance."

"You said you'd stop bothering me. This is pretty bothersome."

"Ze date's not over, you haven't gotten inside yet."

"Then this is a lousy end to a date, you were better off leaving it at well enough."

"Just tell me what I can do to make it better!"

"Leave!"

"Huh? Non, not tonight. A future" England glanced at France, making sure France wasn't about to say 'date'. "get togezer."

"I'm not telling you anything of the sort, now go home." England jerked his hand out of France's, turning and going inside.

"Bonne nuit!" France called from his spot on the sidewalk before standing up and dusting himself off. He would have to put ice on his face when he got home. _Note to self: don't disrespect Arthur's religion._ France turned around to go to his car, stopping when he heard his name. Not his country, his name.

"Francis?..."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Oui, chéri?"

"I… I still don't speak frog…"

"It means 'darling'."

England felt his face get a little pink, thankful for the lack of light due to the hour. "Right…"

After a moment of silence, France smirked. "Did you need something?"

"No. I wanted to make sure you know I _don't_ like you and I'm _not_ interested in you at all…"

France blinked. "Okay…"

"But, since you asked I figure I should give you an answer. That's all."

"Answer to-"

"I don't want to go on any extravagant dates. I prefer much simpler touches. Good night." England closed the door before he even had a chance to hear France's reaction, locking it and going to the kitchen to get some tea.

France stood star-struck for a moment before a smile slowly began creeping to his face. For a night that completely failed, he didn't think it went quite that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I haven't written for a while (due to a dead computer and crying myself to sleep), so tell me how I did. This got a little bit on the lengthy side, sorry about that.**

**I love personalized reviews! Tell me your thoughts, feelings, emotions, likes, dislikes, my mistakes, your ideas, how your weekend went, I DON'T CARE! Although… it's Wednesday for me… so how your week has been going? XD**

**I'll do my best for an update every week! Beaucoup d'amour!**


	5. Happy birthday, fratello?

Happy Birthday, fratello?

**A/N: Hey guys! So, the way I figure things will happen is I'll set aside time so that at the very least, I can have an update to you guys every Saturday. That sounds like a decent plan to me! It gives me a schedule to work with.**

**Anyway, here are my shout outs, which I will give at the beginning of each chapter.**

**envysfangirl: haha! Well, hopefully France knows what he's doing. And by that, we all know I mean hopefully I know what I'm doing. Usually, even when I have something planned out, when I'm writing it takes a slightly different course. For instance, I didn't have last chapter planned entirely like that. Actually, the only thing I knew for sure was that France was going to get punched by England for insulting his religion. XD**

**owlcitystars98: You made me laugh so hard! I read that and was like 'I'll have to give 'anonymous' a shout out and thank them for the awesome compliments! They made me so happy! Then, I was like 'Oh look! Owlcitystars98 has reviewed!' After that, I was like 'oh… XD' Completely. I'd be willing to lay money on it that that was my face. I don't know for sure… I wasn't in front of a mirror at the moment… just my computer. ^.^**

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE: True that. I guess I won't be apologizing for length in the future.**

**Princess-Canada: Sweet! I'm learning French and, at the moment, can only hope to be bilingual in the future! That's so cool!**

**darkangels1112: That's no problem. I'm going to inform you that FrUK is one of the main pairings in this story, but the story isn't a strict romance. The romance is a subtheme throughout for each of the pairings I listed, I promise. I've got friends who are die-hard USUK fans, so I'm completely used to it.**

**Alright! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Germany blinked, glancing at Italy. He not only woke up before Germany today, but was downstairs cooking breakfast. Granted, Italy cooked often. He wasn't cooking pasta! <em>But… pasta's not a breakfast food. Perhaps Feliciano realizes that…<em>

"Guten Morgen, Italien." Germany goes over to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and pouring himself a glass. "Vould you like some?" Italy shook his head, continuing to cook. "Did you sleep well?"

"Molto." Germany blinked, glancing over. He looked well rested. After a second, Italy looks over, smiling. "Very."

Oh... "Sehr gut. You're feeling better, then?"

Italy nodded enthusiastically, going back to cooking and humming a merry little tune. It was about time he was feeling better! Italy had been bed-ridden for a little over a week. Ludwig put the orange juice away, setting his glass down and running out of the kitchen when a loud crash resounded from the living room. Italy followed shortly behind him.

"Vhat happened?" Germany looked at the ground to find Strunella sitting there, staring at the broken glass on the ground surrounding the fallen pedistole.

"I'm so sorry, I..." She reached out to clean it but Germany picked her up, setting her on her feet away from the glass.

"Nein. Don't touch it, I'll clean it. Vhat hapened?" Germany bit back his anger at the broken item, seeing that she looked so scared of what she'd just done.

"Nothing, I... I was going upstairs and knocked it over. It was an accident!"

Sighing, he nodded. "Ja, I figured. Vell vhy don't you stay down here, Feliciano made breakfast."

Italy nodded. "I made biscotti, coffee, and brioche!" Strunella looked over at him, staring for a minute.

_She's obviously still scared. It's not like I've yelled at her or anything, mein gott. It's not that big a deal._

Italy blinked. "Do you want me to bring you some?"

Strunella slowly shook her head, keeping her eyes on Italy. "No, I-I'm fine. Thank you."

"Alright." Italy smiled at her, giong back into the kitchen.

Glancing back at the shattered glass, Strunella frowned a little. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Ja, it's fine. It vas an accident." Germany went to the cleaning closet, grabbing a dust pan and broom, beginning to sweep up the shards and dispose of them in a paper bag. "Vhy don't you-" the doorbell rang. "Vait here..." Standing, the Aryan set the broom an empty dustpan on the ground and went over to the door, opening it to see Lovino standing there, his arms crossed.

"Where is he?"

"Vhere is who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, that's a my brother's job! Feliciano, I need a to talk to him."

"Uh... Ja. He's right in the kitchen..." The Italian walked past Germany, going and poking his head into the kitchen.

"Feliciano?"

Italy turned around. "Fratello! I didn't know you were going to be stopping by today." Italy glanced at the food he'd just set on the table. "Would you like some?"

"Uh, not really. Listen, I'm not a staying very long." Romano glanced up at Italy's eyes, staring at him for a second. "I really must be going soon, actually." Germany walked into the kitchen, only serving to make the older Italian's shoulders tensen.

"But you just got here, Romano!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to stay in the potato eating bastard's house..."

"Eh..." Italy looked at his brother, who would no longer meet his eyes. "Fratello..." Italy wined, but Romano closed his eye.

"I'm not staying. I just came by to wish my brother a happy birthday." Italy blinked, looking at him curiously before smiling and hugging him.

Lovino's eyes flew open as he tried to get away from his brother's hug. "Would you stop it already?"

Germany glanced over. "It's your birthday, Italy?"

"Shouldn't you a know that?" Lovino directed his attention. "If you're a dating my brother, shouldn't you at least a know when his birthday is?"

"It's fine, Romano, I never told him. Happy birthday too, Romano!"

Romano looks over. "What do you mean you a never told him? Usually-" He stops, staring at Italy for a bit before sighing. "I just came to say happy birthday, I really must a be going now."

"Are you sure you can't stay for a meal or something?"

"I'm sure."

Italy sighed. "Alright." Romano stared at him for another moment before turning around and going to the door.

"Fratello?" Italy walked out of the kitchen a moment later, glancing at his brother who was at the door, in the process of leaving.

"What now?" He turned around.

"You're not going to be speaking to Spain or anyone soon, are you?"

"I don't know, I... Probably not."

"Okay. Have a safe trip!"

"Yeah..." Romano turned and left, leaving his Italian counterpart staring at the door for a second before smiling and going back into the kitchen to finish breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So short chapter is short, but important. Sorry, there was a little over a weeks time between this and the last chapter. At least it wasn't months or something! So, for all my adoring fans (no matter how few of you there are), I'm always loving your reviews! This time, if you review, we get to have a pizza party! The more personalized the review, the better the pizza! We might even get soda! Tell me what you think, how much you like/dislike me, whatever you feel like getting off your chest, and this chapter's random topic is: What's your favorite color? Favorite flavor of gum? Name some other favorites!**

**I can think of at least 1 person who will answer my questions, and I'm a little curious as to who else might. I love you all!**


	6. Outreach

Outreach

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, as promised! It's a sort of fluffy chapter dedicated to my best friend in the world. We were going over my outline and I was determining which unimportant chapters to take out. She begged me to keep this one in. I threw a few minor details in that aren't **_**essential**_** to the story, but they make the story better later on, having heard what happens here. Basically, there are a few details here that get alluded to later on and you'll only notice them if you're paying attention. XD**

**Along the matter of best friends, my roommate's a jerk. She reviews my other story, 'Wedding' and, because she doesn't have an account *gasp* she posted her review under the alias 'TheGame'… … Which we all just lost… … … Dislike. We're no longer on speaking terms, which makes typing this chapter easier.**

**Anyway! So, thank you everyone who reviewed! I was so happy that you did and some of you even took the time (though there wasn't much needed) to answer my random questions!**

**People I love: Owlcitystars98, Cifer10, I no wanna log innnnnn & Same person from before, Zelda12343, darkangels1112, envysfangirl, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Princess-Canada, HaruWitch**

**You wanna be on that list? REVIEW!**

**Not kidding.**

**Do it.**

**Like… now…**

**Well, not now. Now, read this A/N and then the story. Review after that. ^.^**

**NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE: Which country's accent? S. Italy's or Germany's? I'm guessing Southern Italy. Haha! It wasn't intentional, but laughing is good for you so I'm glad! Especially since people like me have no life except our computer. We write amazing (obviously) fanfic's and make other people addicted. Those addicted people become computer nuts and live very unhealthy lives and if I made you laugh, I'm actually doing something good for you and not something harmful! Did you follow that? I worded it very badly. XD Anyway, random side note of the day. I probably over-exaggerated all of that train of events anyway.**

**I fixed the birthday thing. Thanks!**

**Cifer10: I fixed it. I did not realize that it was spelled that way, German is neither my first or second language, it's just one of the ones I know bits and pieces of. I will be fluent in it one day! I plan on being fluent in about a dozen languages. Yeah, I'm ambitious! **

**envysfangirl: Hm… the world may never know when Italy turns evil! Well, I will always know. And, if I decide to discontinue the story, you will never EVER know! Muahahahahahahahahah! **

**Random fact: My best friend's favorite colors are red and black. Mine are purple and black. But, I dislike the super bright and super dark purples. It has to be a pretty in the middle color. As for the gum, mint is eternally my favorite. I always have packs of mint gum in my room.**

**darkangels1112: I will not tell you the accuracy of your line of thinking in regards to the plot. I will tell you, however, that I am a Spamano supporter. The pairings I support are listed on my profile and I made a video for my favorite 12 pairings, which is currently located on youtube. I'm a dork, I realize.**

**Zelda12343: Thank you very much! I didn't think the summary was all that great, but it's evidently effective. I'm glad!**

**I no wanna log innnnnn/Same person as before: Epic. I'm glad you like my chapter, you should log in next time! I'm so glad you read through it, too! This chapter's a fluffy FrUK, just to warn you. The whole bad experience thing is perfectly understandable, darling. I would like to know, however; did France getting punched in the face make you laugh?**

**On a side note, I. Blame. You. Did you read what I posted at the beginning of the A/N? About my roommate reviewing my other story? Yeah. She did that because I told her about your 2 aliases. She thought it'd be funny, and then let me believe it was some random person trying to be funny for half an hour. -.-**

**I. Blame. You.**

**owlcitystars98: I laugh at most everyone's failures including my own.**_** Most especially**_** my own. That's fine anyway. I just got more than one review from you, which is cool! I love getting multiple reviews!**

**And, Ludwig is very scary, thank you very much! He's a creepy guy, I must say! Like, Italy sleeps in his bed all the time! I'd be scared half to death to even **_**think**_** of crawling into bed with him, no matter how much I wanted to! So, point made, he's a scary dude. Almost as much as Sweden. XD**

**Alright. I think that's all the shout outs I have. You want a shout out? Review! I give some sort of shout out/response to each person who reviews the chapter before the next chapter gets posted. **

**Anyway: on with the show!**

* * *

><p>England smiled, walking down the path to his mailbox. It had been a week and things were going rather well for him. There had been a world meeting, which had ended in shambles. Everyone yelled and argued and no work got accomplished. Romano sat on the other side of the room from Feliciano. <em>Weird…<em>

England sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. The Italians would never make any sense to him. They were utter opposites, but they were brothers. Italy loved his brother terribly and Romano… well… not much could be said for him. He probably loved his brother somewhere, but people only ever saw him barely tolerating his brother. They were peculiar.

_So, I suppose it's not that odd that Lovino sat on the other side of the room from him._ It wasn't a big deal. For all he knew, Lovino was avoiding sitting near the 'damn potato eater', who sat next to his Italian boyfriend.

England took a deep breath of the fresh spring air, glancing around at the trees with all the fresh buds on them. Spring. That was the only possible explanation for why Francis had acted the way he did. He was eternally in heat, after all.

Shaking his head, Arthur pushed the thought back. "The frog hasn't bothered me all week. He didn't even pick a huge fight with me at the meeting." England opened his mailbox, reaching in. "I must've gotten the idea through his- OW!" England jerked his hand back, glancing at the prick of blood pooling on his finger. "What the hell?"

One glance in gave the culprit away. There were no letters today. Instead, a single rose sat in his mailbox with a note tied to it.

"What the hell…" He repeated on a single breath, reaching in and carefully pulling the offending rose out. It smelled beautifully, but there was a smell of perfume mixing with the rose scent. Upon further inspection, it was the note. The note was scented with perfume of some sort and attached to the rose with a thin red ribbon tied in a bow.

"_My dearest Arthur,  
>Love and light of my life.<em>

_On pardonne tant que l'on aime,  
>Et <em>_là où il ya__l'amour__il ya pardon._

_We forgive as we love,  
>And where there is love, there is forgiveness.<em>

_While you may be upset with the series of events of that night a week ago,  
>I am less upset.<br>You have probably chosen to disregard the evening,  
>But I count it as a success<br>And will forever remember it as such.  
><em>

_While I may have disturbed your evening,  
>I gained knowledge of how to better the rest of your life.<br>Before a week ago, I could never say if my heart had loved.  
>I never saw a true beauty until that night.<br>Never has there been someone more beautiful than you  
>In my life.<br>Never has there been someone more beautiful than you  
>That ever did walk this earth.<em>

_I realize this isn't the normal romance poem I would write,  
>I figured you would find it distasteful.<br>Instead, accept this  
>As not only a token of my love,<br>But as a sign to show what I feel is true._

_Francis Bonnefoy."_

Arthur blinked, reading the note as he walked inside. He was right; this wasn't the normal sappy romance poem he would have expected of France. It was… unusual. There was still a large measure of sappiness to it. Opening the door, Arthur entered his house and read the note one more time before sighing. He hadn't gotten the message through the frog's skull and, though he'd never admit it to himself, a small measure of him jumped with joy for the matter. Francis didn't appear to have given up even though he was pushed away. But England knew France all too well; this was only a phase. Soon enough, France would be onto his next victim.

Sighing through the despair the action brought him, Arthur dropped the rose and the note in the waste bin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys! Please please please **_**please**_** review like you've been doing! I love getting the reviews, they make me so happy!**

**If you're going to favorite or alert this story, REVIEW! There's no point in putting the time out to read the chapters if you can't be bothered to **_**at the very least**_** say you liked the story. It's a little saddening, I must say to look at the list of alerts/favorites and be like 'I don't know 75% of you because YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED!' Get the point?**

**This chapter's question has a purpose. My roommate and I fixed the war going on. If you want to know about the giant war, say so in your review. I'll tell you.**

**Anyway, we fixed the war and are creating a youtube channel. We've got some epic ideas, but need some ways to open each 'show' for at least the first few. Any epic ideas? Preferable humorous ones. Thanks!**

**Alright. Until next chapter!**


	7. Liar!

Liar!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. So I've missed you guys! I'm rather proud of how well I've stayed on top of posting chapters recently, though my other stories feel a little neglected. XD**

**Here's the story on the war. I am obsessed with Hetalia, obviously, and my roommate was for a while after I introduced her to the madness. She didn't like how much I was addicted, however, and decided she would no longer be addicted. The only thing she likes is GerIta, and she hates the rest of it. I KNOW, RIGHT? HOW CAN WE SHARE A ROOM? WE CAN'T!**

**Anyway, she's always always **_**always**_** going on about how much she **_**hates**_ Prussia. _PRUSSIA!_ **How can you hate him and share a room with me? You can't! I love him (even though he's not in the story *cries in corner*)! So, she's always going on about that, and it's a constant argument.**

**So about a week ago, she told me she was going to destroy my half of the room while I was asleep. I didn't think she was going to, so I crawled into bed just fine. She positioned a stool in the middle of the room and angled herself so that the light coming in from the window was illuminating half of her face. The top half, and only one of her eyes. **_**Creeeeeeepy**_**… So every time I rolled over, she was staring at me. STARING! Drinking a Mountain Dew as if nothing was wrong and eating a pixi stick to stay awake. **

**I wake up the next morning and she's already leaving. MY ROOM WAS A MESS! Not only that, but it was practically inverted. My snacks were all hidden and stuff was in my bed and my dirty laundry was on the floor and all my school stuff was hidden throughout the room and she left before I could get mad. IT WAS SOOO ANNOYING! So I showered and cleaned my room while she was gone and hiding from me.**

**Guess who figured out how to get back at her? THIS GIRL! I not only hid all her stuff/stole some of it, I pulled her desk away from the wall and pulled stuff out from under her bed and moved the dresser and book shelf and pulled her lamp to the middle of the room and trashed **_**everything**_**. But, only on her half. My half was clean. ^.^**

**I went to chemistry and met her there and found out she stole my favorite pair of thigh high stockings. They're white fishnet with blue ribbons and SO PRETTY! **

**Unfortunately, as a side note, I must admit: they look better on her. D=**

**So it was awkwardly silent as she went back to the dorm and I went to breakfast.**

**When I got back, her room was redecorated and fixed and mine didn't look too different… except for the mattress on the floor… … stripped of its bedding.**

**Cool thing is, I don't think she found where I hid her fitted sheet yet. She's been sleeping on the floor out of sheer laziness to making her bed. XD**

**So we've called a truce on the war to clean our room because pigasus (the dorm room inspections) are this week. XD I'll let you know how that goes. **

**Alright! People I love:**

**owlcitystars98, Cifer10, I no wanna log innnnnn & Same person from before, Zelda12343, darkangels1112, envysfangirl, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Princess-Canada, HaruWitch, Anonymous, Dogsrule, HikariKegawaAshi, Anonymous, foREVerhauntingme, RaNdOm, **

**Shout outs:**

**darkangels1112: haha! I'm a dork and proud to be! No, I'm not French, but I do speak French. ^.^ and I'm a FrUK supporter, though I've read some USUK too. Don't worry, this chapter's not a FrUK chapter.**

**Anonymous person who didn't feel like logging in: You should log in. ^.^ But thank you for the acknowledgement. It makes me happy.**

**Zelda12343: Thanks! As for people faving and not reviewing, IT MAKES ME SO SAD! I don't think those people **_**actually**_** like what they're reading, which I shouldn't take insult to but I do! They could at least say 'nice story!' or something. It's not like it takes time!  
>As for the technique, go right ahead! It's not like it's copy righted idea! I've found it to be successful in not only making people laugh and give more personalized reviews, but make them want to come back because I have a slightly more personal relationship with my readers. I'm a fan of the idea, and I got it from someone else (whom I cannot remember the name of at this time. XD)<strong>

**Anonymous: hahaha! I hadn't had anything like that specifically planned, I guess it depends on how you decide to view the scenario's you witness! ^.^**

**foREVerhauntingme: hahaha! Hopefully this chapter will help to answer your question. Otherwise, you may never know! Because I'm not telling! ;P**

**owlcitystars98: You should feel loved because you are! If you review **_**every**_** chapter, I'll give you a special shout out at the very end. I'll be thoroughly impressed. **

***picturing Germany and Sweden as biological brothers* not that hard to do, surprisingly. XD They've just got… … well… a lot in common!**

**Hm… a tropical party, huh? I might have to go try that flavor of gum now. As for the sparkly green bit, I didn't see that one coming at all! *Sarcasm oozes out of computer screen***

**HARD CORE PIZZA PARTY! (Have you heard a song called German Sparkle Party?)  
>Anyway, let's see how long we can make your reviews! I'll ask more questions at the end of this chapter. ^.^<strong>

**Dogsrule: It's saved on my computer, have no fear. I knew it was a little farfetched, but he's trying the whole 'simple' thing from 2 chapters ago. XD**

**HikaraKegawaAshi: I remember you! My roommate and me are on decent speaking terms right now. We're on a truce, as the story above stated. Thanks for the awesome compliments! I'm glad you liked both of my stories! Hope you stick around for all of this one, it's a long one. ^.^**

**envysfangirl: You may never know. Muahahahah! And, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to catch on, but you're an FMA fan? More specifically, an envy fan? Brother hood series or American series?**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! I feel like I had so little to say in this A/N, but that's only because there were so few **_**topics**_**. It was 1 topic really, and that one topic took a lot to write out as I look back. Haha!**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, something's a wrong with him! Dammit, why a won't you listen to me?"<p>

"He seemed just fine when I talked to him earlier, Lovi." Spain sat at the table, looking across the room at the irate Lovino.

"You only talked to him over the phone! Even someone as a stupid as you should a be able to tell that won't tell you shit!"

"Calm down, there's nothing wrong with Feliciano."

"It's not him!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It a means it's not him!"

"Lovino, that makes no sense. I talked to him a little bit ago. Mi tomatito, come here."

"Don't a call me that!" He crossed his arms, defiant brat that he is.

"Por favore?"

"No."

"Por qué?"

"Because I hate a that name! I am not your tomato!" Lovino's eyes grew a little softer as he watched a frown lightly flit across the Spaniards face. He was always so happy, the frown seemed out of place and unwelcomed. "Spaaaaaain…" Lovino groaned.

"No, it's fine. I was out of place."

Romano walked over, gritting his teeth and hugging the damned Spaniard, burying his face in his chest. "God, Antonio, you can call a me that."

Spain smiled wider than he had been earlier that day, wrapping his arms around his Italian. "Oh really, Lovi? That's great! Te quiero!"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up!"

Spain chuckled, kissing the top of Lovino's head.

"D-don't a do that! I came here to talk a-about fratello with you! Quit a changing the topic!"

Spain sighed, releasing his love and sitting back in the chair as Romano brushed himself off. "So what do you think is wrong with Italy?"

"I don't know, that's why I came to you!"

"How am I supposed to know, I don't talk to him all that much."

"Go to the damn potato eater's house! Talk a to my fratello!"

"Why can't you?"

"I don't like the potato eater… he's a got my brother's head twisted right around!"

Spain sighed, standing up. "Alright. I'll just go right over to Germany's house and knock on his door and ask to speak to Italy."

"Good."

Spain sighed again on the inside, upset that Lovino simply wouldn't see how ridiculous this was. But, he did go. He put his coat on and pulled his shoes on, grabbing the car keys and going to the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright."

"Love you…"

"Stop wasting time!"

Spain left, closing the door behind him and driving a little slow to the German's house. Everyone knew how protective Germany was over his Italian; especially since they'd started dating. It was going to be an awkward request for the Spaniard.

And sure enough, it was. Spain's stomach did little flips as he talked to the intimidating Aryan, who didn't seem to care in the slightest. "Uh… Ja. He's in the kitchen… …"

"Gracias." Germany stepped aside and Antonio walked in, looking around until Germany pointed to the kitchen. "Hehe… thanks…" Rubbing the back of his head, Toni went to the kitchen and poked his head in to see Italy cooking pasta, big surprise. "Feliciano?"

Turning his head, the Italian smiled the bright smile he always did when talking to anyone who wasn't English. "Ve~ Spain! Ciao!"

"Buenos días."

"Are you here for lunch? Do you want some pasta?"

"Not really. I just wanted to come talk to you for a bit."

"Oh. Okay! What about?" He went back to cooking and Spain stopped to think. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh yeah, your brother thinks there's something very wrong with you and wanted me to come see because he's afraid of your boyfriend…' Probably wouldn't work.

"Uh… nothing in particular! I just wanted to come see what had been going on with you recently. Anything interesting happen?"

"Ve~ not really."

"Nothing interesting happened to you at all?"

"Well, I've been sick for the past week, if that's interesting!"

"Is that so?..."

"Yep! But I'm better now, so I decided to cook dinner! You sure you don't want any?"

"Uh, no thank you. I'm fine. I just stopped by to see how you were." Spain turned, beginning to head out of the kitchen. "It was nice talking to- geez!" Spain grabbed the arm of the little girl to keep her from falling backwards from him walking right into her. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" _Why is there a little girl here?_

"Uh… y-yeah, I'm fine!" She smiled slightly, looking up at him with her big eyes, clutching a teddy bear in her right arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be in the way."

"No, I should have paid more attention."

"A-are you staying for dinner?"

The Spaniard shook his head, smiling. "I was just leaving, actually, so I can't stay for dinner. Maybe another time."

"Oh… have a nice day." Spain smiled at her when she looked away.

"You too. Good night, Italy!" He called behind him and then left, giving a small wave to Germany when he passed. Granted, the German probably didn't notice, he was busy reading a book or something. Once outside, Spain sighed and walked out to the car, sitting down and buckling his seatbelt (Don't ever forget to do this, kids!). He started the car and began driving back to his house, pulling his cellphone out and dialing his home number (DON'T EVER DO THIS!).

_Ring… ring… ring… "Hello?"_

"Lovino! You picked up!"

"_I saw it was your number… Did you talk to him?"_

"Yes, I talked to Italy…"

"_That was quick, what'd he say?"_

"Well, it's not like I asked him if anything was wrong. I think that would have been a little weird-"

"_Then what _did_ you say?"_

"Lovino, your brother was sick the past week. That's probably what you noticed. I think this is his first day out of bed-"

"_That's a not it!"_

"You're imagining things-"

"_I am not!"_

"Nothing's wrong with your brother."

"_I'm not lying! He's not Feliciano!"_

Spain drove in silence for a second before sighing. "I don't know what to tell you, I-"

"_You think I'm lying…"_

"I didn't say that."

"_What the hell was that silence supposed to be!"_

"I was thinking!"

"_Of a way to say I was a lying without actually saying it?"_

"No!"

"_I'm not a lying, something's a wrong with my fratello-"_

"GEEZ!" Spain slammed on the breaks, swerving to the side to avoid a deer and then covering his ears at the deafening sound following.

"_Spain?..."_

"Uh…" Slowly getting out of the car, Spain sighed. "One of my tires popped… Listen, Lovi, I won't be home for a while."

Lovino sighed on the other end of the line. _"I'm not a lying about this…"_

"Can we discuss this some other time? Why don't you get some sleep…"

_Click…_

Spain blinked, looking at his phone. He shouldn't be too surprised, after all. He did basically call Lovino a liar and then avoid the topic…

~~~( ( / /~O~ \ \ ) )~~~

Lovino hung the phone up, biting his lower lip. How could Spain not believe him? What reason could he _possibly_ have for making this up? Glancing out the window, Lovino's stomach turned in knots. He needed to talk to someone open-minded; someone who wouldn't think he was lying because there was no physical evidence; someone who was willing to think of not-so-typical solutions. Unfortunately, that someone was a black-magic user with imaginary friends- a topic which had gone around the entire conference room, its origins being the American idiot.

Going over, the Italian pulled his shoes on and headed out. Spain would never be back in time to see he'd left. Thankfully, it wasn't that long of a walk. It didn't take long to arrive at the large house that undoubtedly belonged to the rich English bastard. Sighing, Lovino approached the front door and knocked, biting his lower lip and pushing back the hope that he wouldn't be home.

Whether he was thankful or not, Lovino watched the front door open after a moment, revealing a rather annoyed looking England. "Yes?"

Lovino bit his lip. "Can I talk to you?" Why did the English man have to be the one who would most likely believe him?

"Uh… yeah." The irritated look disappeared from his face as he stepped aside and Lovino walked in, only to freeze in his tracks and stare at the Frenchman sitting on the couch, looking at him. Take it back, he only froze for a second before screaming and hiding behind England, who jumped at the sudden presence of an Italian right behind him.

France sat there staring at what he could see of Lovino until England's moving hand caught his attention. England pointed at the door. "Go home."

"Bu-"

"Go. Home."

"I haven't been here that long yet!"

"I don't care, I never invited you in in the first place!"

Sighing, France stood up off the couch and went to the door. "I'll come see you again tomorrow!"

"No-" Francis was gone, the door closing behind him. England sighed, knocking the bouquet of roses off the counter and into the trashcan as Lovino stepped out from behind him, brushing himself off. That never happened. "What do you need?"

Lovino glanced up. "I, uh… was a wondering if you had noticed anything weird about Feliciano recently…"

"Your brother? No, not really. I don't exactly talk to him all that much, why?"

"He's just not himself…"

"Is he sick? You know he might-"

"I don't think he's Feliciano."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just… he's not…"

"You have a hunch…"

"Yeah. Call it twin telepathy or something along those lines if you've got to name it…"

"So you think it's someone else is taking Italy's place."

"Not really… I don't know, it's not natural."

"It's like… he's possessed or something?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"I can keep an eye out if you'd like, but I can't say for sure."

Sighing, Lovino nodded. "Alright." Turning around, Lovino shoved one hand in his pocket and turned the door knob with the other, hesitating momentarily in the door. "Do you… do you think it's _possible_?"

"What's possible?"

"That… he could be possessed or something…"

"I doubt he's possessed, but something might be wrong with him. Like I said, I can't exactly know for sure. I'll look through my black magic books for you if it'll make you feel better…"

"No, it's fine-… uh… sure…"

"Alright. Good night, Romano."

"Night…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyo! So what'd you think? I have a few ideas about this chapter, but your opinions are the ones that count!**

**Questions: Anyone out there really good at Chemistry? Or, does anyone really really hate Chemistry like me? I have recently discovered a deep passionate hatred for the God-forsaken subject. XD**

**Hows about preferences for pizza? What toppings? Stuffed crust, obviously, right? ^.^**

**Are any of you reading this artists? Do you draw fanart? **

**I think that's enough for now. Night!**


	8. He's possessed

He's possessed

**A/N: Heyo again!  
><strong>

**So who missed me? ^.^ I know, you all did! I don't know if you're gonna think I'm mean or selfish or something, but I sorta have to plug my youtube channel right now because we [my roommate and I] have nearly half a dozen video's up so far and I'm working on one that she says something to you guys –it's being edited, so it might get posted this weekend. You'll understand once it's up if you watch it. Heck, once that video's up I'll post a link to it on my profile at the top. I've also posted a link to my channel at the top of my profile, so you should totally use that link and check it out if you love me! ;D  
>I'll probably plug my channel again at some other point if there's another reason to (i.e. a new video or something I want to share with you all specifically).<strong>

**Alright! People I love:** **owlcitystars98, Cifer10, I no wanna log innnnnn & Same person from before, Zelda12343, darkangels1112, envysfangirl, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Princess-Canada, HaruWitch, Anonymous, Dogsrule, HikariKegawaAshi, Anonymous, foREVerhauntingme, RaNdOm, Tono Radish, **

**Shout outs!:**

**darkangels1112: A religion against FrUK, huh? Must be rather interesting. You know, I know a lot of religions and I don't think I've heard of that one. Anyway, I figured you might enjoy the bouquet going in the trash and France getting pushed away. As for the artist bit, that's exciting. It took me a while to figure out how to draw the Hetalia characters too. Their eyes are tough for me.**

**envysfangirl: Yay long review! Here's my long response: my roommate looked over my shoulder, read your review, and has determined she doesn't like you. She has actually determined she doesn't like any of my fans because most of them are on my side. ^.^ Ahh… That explains it. My pen name has been my pen name as long as I've been writing, and I don't see that changing anytime soon. I'm personally a fan of the original series, but I haven't seen too much of the brotherhood. The few episodes I**_** have**_ **seen weren't that bad, so who knows. I don't have time to watch it, though. I just finished watching Soul Eater, though. Have you seen that one?  
>Hahaha! Oh noooo! Beware the flying scones! Whatever you do, don't try to eat them!<br>Oh, I'm good at math. Chemistry has just been kicking my butt this semester.  
>Hehe! Enjoy the chapter!<strong>

**Tono Radish: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW! XD Don't explode into a million pieces of fan, I'd cry if you did! But thank you so much for the love of the story, that makes me happy!**  
><strong>By the way, can I use that 'holy crepe' thing? I've never thought of that one!<strong>

**foREVerhauntingme: My roommate's response: "She already does that"**  
><strong>And it's true. I find a song or two I really like and play them on repeat over and over and over again. -.- It's a habit.<strong>  
><strong>And of course England believes him! He's got imaginary friends, for Christ sake!<strong>

**Dogsrule: Thank you for siding with me on the chemistry subject, I think it's the subject of the devil himself! XD**

**HikariKegawaAshi: Haha! Thank you for taking an interest! My sister, though she helped inspire the story, WONT READ IT! I keep trying to get her to and she's so not supportive of my writing! But I read everything she sends me to read! *Cries***

**owlcitystars98: I love you so much, your review made me so incredibly happy. You have no idea how much squealing I was doing reading that. XD Time to go down the list line by line. You've listened to German Sparkle party! You make me happy, no one knows that song! It's on my ipod I love it so much! However, I haven't the faintest idea how to hard core sparkle party. I pick random sunny days to walk around in my awesome party pants and my rubber boots and I put on a sparkly shirt and talk in German all day, so I guess that's a German Sparkle Party. Hard core, though? I HAVE LIGHT UP GLASSES! Maybe if I wear my light up party glasses it'll be a hard core sparkle party… hm… *ponders* I shall have to try.**  
><strong>Oh, chemistry is currently kicking my butt.<strong>  
><strong>Aww. I've never been in trouble with a teacher before. Hehe, I'm a teacher's pet.<strong>  
><strong>OH MY AWESOME-SAUCE PIZZA THAT SOUNDS SO EPIC! You should totally give me some next time you have it!<strong>  
><strong>Woops. Noo! Coffee down! *sigh* What a waist.<strong>  
><strong>OH MY GOSH, I LOVE JELLO! Uh… I'm not entirely sure what my favorite type would be, though. Probably cherry. I have a deep love for cherry Jello and it's the type my house always has in it, so that would make sense.<strong>  
><strong>Bluberrys? XD<strong>  
><strong>Question: Have you heard of a band called 'Your Favorite Martian'? They're pretty epic if you've never heard them and I really think you would like them.<strong>  
><strong>Here's the chapter!<strong>

**Alright everyone! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock.<em>Japan waited patiently at Greece's door, looking around at all the various cats. He was mildly curious as to whether any of them had names or not, but only mildly. If he asked, Greece would give them a name, so he figured he could just leave it be.

"Hello?" Japan turned his head to see Greece standing there, his eyes only half open.

"Herro Greece-san. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Stepping aside, the Grecian let his shorter boyfriend in, quickly shutting the door behind him and leading him to the main room of the house. "Can I do something for you?" He looked over at Kiku, mildly curious as to why Japan didn't call first as usual. Not that he had to, but Japan usually wanted to see if Greece was asleep or not before coming over, and he usually was.

"Werr, I wanted your opinion on something."

After a moment of silence, Greece gave a small nod. "Okay… what is it?"

Japan knelt down and began petting one of the cats walking by. "I'm concerned for Mr. Germany and Itary."

"How so?" Sitting next to Japan, Greece leaned back on the couch.

"Something's different every time I go over."

"… … … … Different?"

"Yes."

"How…?"

"I don't know how to explain it, he's just… not acting right."

"Who?"

"Itary."

Greece looked up at Kiku to find the Japanese man staring calmly back at him. "…Italy?"

He nodded.

"… … What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he's just acting different. He… I don't know, I can just sense something's off."

"… …How is he different…?"

"Things just seem more distant with him."

"Distant…"

"Yes, he's… Itary is a very easiry excited person and he just seems… not as much as he used to be."

"Not as emotional as before."

"Yes."

"Maybe he's upset about something…?"

"Itary isn't easiry upset, though."

"… Then if something major happened to upset him, it could cause an extreme change in his attitude… right?"

"But what wourd cause that?"

"… … … Did he and Germany break up?"

"No, Mr. Germany doesn't seem to notice anything different about him. He's acting just the same… if they'd broken up I'd be able to terr."

"… … … What did you need my opinion on…?"

"Whether I should terr Mr. Germany or not."

Heracles sat back, considering the idea carefully. "… … … How would you tell him?"

"I don't know, but I think he shourd know."

"But he seems fine right now…?"

"I'm certain he doesn't know anything yet."

"… If you don't know what's wrong with him… … what would you tell Ludwig?..."

"I… I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with Itary…"

"Then there's nothing you can really tell him yet."

"So you think I shourd just ret him continue?"

"Well you don't even know what's wrong…"

Sighing, Japan sat back. "You're right… I can't terr Mr. Germany something's wrong with Itary and then terr him I don't know what, he wourdn't berieve me."

"… … … You said Feliciano was distant…?"

Kiku gave a small nod, glancing over at Greece again. Heracles sat back, considering the situation carefully once again.

"Is it possible… … …"

"… … is it possible…" Japan prompted.

"Is it possible… that it's not Italy…?"

"… … But I saw him, I don't know anyone erse who rooks rike that."

"Well I didn't say it was another person."

Japan stared blankly at his boyfriend for a bit before he began to understand what Greece was implying. "You think…"

"He's possessed or something." Greece stared over. "I had a dream about this, once."

"You did…?"

"Yes."

… … … … … … … "What happened in your dream?..."

"Well, it wasn't Italy being possessed… It wasn't really anyone I knew, actually…"

"Oh…" Japan stared forward again at a cat walking through the other room. "How did you fix it…?"

"… … I didn't."

"What?"

"They died."

Japan stared over at him. "… How?"

"… I don't remember… … I think someone tried chasing the entity out of her… … and it didn't work. She had been possessed long enough that her body didn't remember how to sustain itself, so it stopped once the ghost was no longer keeping its host body alive."

Japan's shoulders sank a little as he looked down at an orange cat crawling onto his lap and making itself comfortable. "… … But that was just a dream."

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's possibre, though?"

"What… …"

"Is it possibre that Itary's possessed?"

"Why not?" Greece stared over at Kiku.

"I don't know… … It makes a rot of sense, but… How courd I exprain that to Mr. Germany?"

"You can't."

Japan stared back at Greece once again, a little shocked at Greece's quick response and the fact that Greece didn't have an idea. "I can't?"

"No… Germany is too logical about things and relies on brute strength too much. Even if you could convince him that Italy's possessed… he wouldn't know how to help and would probably try something that would make the situation worse…"

"So… … I stir shourdn't terr him…?"

Greece shook his head, readjusting himself so he could lay back on the ground.

"Then… what shourd I do…?"

Shrugging, the Grecian man yawned. "I don't know… … I think I want to take a nap, though… You're welcome to stay the night if you'd like."

"But-" Looking back over, Kiku saw that he was already asleep, a few cats coming and laying around him or on top of him. Sighing, Japan leaned his head back against the couch and continued petting the orange cat. "Yeah… … Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really loved your reviews! You're all such a great crowd, you make me so happy! I'm glad you're all following this story, I honestly can't wait until the speed starts to really pick up!**

**Like I said before, the link to my youtube channel is posted on my profile so you can go check it out. It's very lovely. Then, you can stalk me on youtube too! ^.^**

**Questions:**  
><strong>1) What's your favorite silly word?<strong>  
><strong>2) What's your favorite band?<strong>  
><strong>3) Do you play an instrument? What?<strong>  
><strong>4) What is your favorite letter of the alphabet?<strong>

**Haha! Until next time!**


	9. Woops!

Woops!

**A/N: Heyo! I'm back once again! You have no idea how much I love your reviews, you make this so worth the procrastination of chemistry homework! ;)**

**Speaking of chem, I posted a video on my youtube page where my roommate makes a sort of shout out to you guys, and she told me to plug that video (though I already said I would) so I am. XD You don't have to, but you can. Channel name is: Ep1kPh41l, for anyone who didn't catch that last chapter or didn't go check out the link on my profile page.**

**People I love: ****owlcitystars98, Cifer10, I no wanna log innnnnn & Same person from before, Zelda12343, darkangels1112, envysfangirl, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Princess-Canada, HaruWitch, Anonymous, Dogsrule, HikariKegawaAshi, Anonymous, foREVerhauntingme, RaNdOm, Tono Radish, SafetyScissors, HungaryJayFeather, Random Fangirl Number 37**

**SHOUT OUTS! (Best part of the chapter, right? Well, except the chapter, that is! XD )**

**Dogsrule: haha! I'm learning the flute. It's quite a hassel!**

**SafetyScissors: 1) Gooblygoop! 2) I don't know if I have a favorite band, I listen to so many! I'm extremely diverse! Uh… I've been listening to nice peter and your favorite martian a lot recently, so I guess I should technically say those. 3) Piano, Voice, Clarinet, Alto & Tenor sax, all percussion, baritone, learning tuba and trombone, and I'm probably forgetting something. Music minor with ambitions to compose something at some point! ^.^ 4) Q too!**  
><strong>Darnit! I was hoping Italy was in character! XD Just kidding!<strong>

**E****xcellent Français****! ****Avez-vous utilisé****Google translate****ou saviez-vous****que ça?**

**HikariKegawaAshi : Haha! Last question was what's your favorite letter. I know, I've been trying to get my sister to read it too! She just doesn't love me enough… *sniff sniff* Just kidding! Haha! Glad you're enjoying!**

**darkangels1112: Isn't his accent wonderful? I thought you might like to know that your silly word didn't show up. Your review says: "my favorite silly word I would have to say because I love that it's freaking long" and then the rest of the review. I know what word you're talking about, though, because my roommate and I have had discussions about that word! XD  
>Hm… I never considered 'M' for that reason, but you bring up a valid point!<strong>

**envysfangirl: KUMQUAT! Love that word! So it's very different from the original? I knew it was different, I just wasn't sure how much. I love soul eater, it made me so happy! I'm actually very sad the series is over! :'(  
>hahaha! Truth be told, I've never had a scone. I just always joke about them tasting terrible because England can't cook. XD<strong>

**HungaryJayFeather: To tell you the truth, I was already debating how I could incorporate Prussia into the story! He's so awesome and is my current obsession and I plan on cosplaying him at con this year! *Happiness* So, yes, you may request that and, yes, I am trying to put him in. He got mentioned in this chapter, but only mentioned. XD**  
><strong>And, thanks to you, I just fell in love with the letter 'P'!<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy the chapter!<strong>

**Random Fangirl Number 37: Can I just say your account name is epic? Your review made me squeal like a fangirl just now. Yay Prussia! (Current extreme obsession) And, if my story has a chance at competing with his awesomeness/being compared to his awesomeness, that's pretty freaking awesome! Though, it was Prussia's fist pump in the background that made me squeal. XD GYAH! WEEKEND HOMEWORK! *Currently procrastinating* hehe… ^.^**

**owlcitystars98: HOLY LONG REVIEW! XD Okay, here we go: Yes, cats are wonderful. Can't have Greece without cats! OH MY GOSH, YOUR GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY OUTFIT SOUNDS WONDERFULLY EPIC! That makes me so freaking happy, you have no idea!  
>So that's what the blueberry was about? I didn't know they had blueberry Jello, that's pretty epic!<br>haha! That's my favorite part of the song too! 'omnomnomnomnom!' My favorite song by them, currently, is whip your kids featuring nice peter, and I've been listing to nice peter's epic rap battles recently too, they're pretty awesome! So, you've listened to those too?  
>And, I am known at school for being psychic, sooooo…. XD INSTRUMENT OF AWESOME! You should teach me at some point.<br>When I eat pudding, I mix chocolate and butterscotch. They're very good together.  
>Yay for off topicness!<strong>

**Tono Radish: Will do! Hahaha! Your favorite letter is pretty epic, I must admit! What word does that go in? XD**

**HERE'S THE CHAPTER, ENJOY IT! *Yes, that's a command! JUST KIDDING!***

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked up the hall to Feliciano's door, sighing inwardly and debating whether this was really necessary. Things were fine, he was going to sound ridiculous bringing this up. So, he should just go right back downstairs and resume his work.<p>

Unfortunately, he'd already done that several times… a day… for the past week.

There was no doubting it, something had to be talked about. But… it wasn't something that had to be discussed with Italy. He… well… it was the other people that were the problem, right? Hell, there was no denying it. Something was definitely wrong. Well… wrong was a little far to take it. _Off_was a better way of putting it.

Strunella was acting extremely weird and had been completely avoiding Italy for the past couple weeks. Granted… wasn't it a little odd Germany couldn't seem to locate her guardians or a nearby orphanage that recognized her? Couldn't find any hospital records either, and she was much more aware than any normal eight year old. Heck, google didn't even have any information about a girl named 'Strunella'. It was as if she didn't exist!

So for her to be avoiding Italy like the plague was weird. Plus Romano wasn't around nearly as much trying to get Italy away from Germany and Japan didn't like doing anything with Italy if Germany wasn't there, not that he'd said it. Japan just had a tendency to freak out and suggest alternate options if Germany suggested the two of them do something.

Sighing, Germany knocked on the door. Even if nothing was wrong with Italy –which, nothing was wrong with him-, Italy had a right to know. His Italian probably wouldn't pick up on the fact that people were avoiding him on his own, so he should talk to him about it. Maybe he'd have some bizarre idea as to why. The German doubted it, but still.

After what felt like an eternity, the Italian nation opened the door, looking up at Germany and smiling. "Doitsu! Buon giorno!"

"Uh… Ja. Guten Morgen, Italien." He guessed at what the smaller nation was saying. "Can I talk to you?"

"Si! Of course! Do you want me to come downstairs or-"

"No, we can just sit down in here and talk." Smiling, Italy stepped aside to let the German in and closed the door behind him, sitting down on his bed once the German had made himself comfortable in a chair against the wall. "Do you need something?"

"Nein, I just vanted-"

"Did I do something wrong…?" the Italian misread Ludwig's hesitancy as disapproval.

"No, I-"

"I promise, I wasn't trying to-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Feli!..."

"Oh…"

"Vait… veren't trying to do vhat?"

"Uh… nothing, Doitsu! What did you want to talk about?"

Sighing, Germany looked at the ground. He'd find out soon enough, that's all he needed to know for the moment. The last thing he needed was to get side-tracked. "I just vanted to see if you had noticed anything strange going on."

"Strange… with the pasta? That's because you didn't buy fresh tomatoes from the market like I said, you bought ones from a store and-"

"Not vith the pasta!"

"Oh… strange with what?"

"Strange vith everyone coming over."

"No… it doesn't seem like more people are coming… why?"

"Not that more people are coming over… Just.."

"What?"

Germany sighed. It wasn't too late to decide not to tell him. I mean, it was obvious the Italian was blissfully ignorant as always.

No, he had a right to know people were scared of him. "Italy, have you noticed that people haven't been talking to you as much?"

He slowly shakes his head. "No… not really… I thought it was just because I had been sick. Being sick really sucks, you know!"

"No, not like you vere sick. More like they're…" _Scared?... who could possibly be scared of an Italian… There was nothing scary about him!_

"Like they're…" Italy's face lost some of the light humor it'd held previously, suddenly slightly concerned for the rest of Germany's sentence.

"Like they just vant to avoid being around you in general."

"But… not like I'm sick?"

"No, not like you're sick."

"Then… what is it like?"

Germany sighed, cautiously determining what he should say. No one was scared of the Italians, so it couldn't possibly be fear. But… … what else could it be?

"Did I say something insulting to someone?" The Italian prompted Germany, pulling him from his line of thought.

"No, you didn't."

"Then… what…?" He was trying to understand, but the problem was there was nothing for him to understand at the moment. Germany hadn't thought through what he was going to say to him.

"It's…" Sighing, Ludwig gently shook his head and smiled slightly. "Never mind, Feli. I must be imagining things."

"Oh… … Well that's a relief!" The Italian stood off his bed, smiling and being as cheery as ever. "I was afraid I had done something wrong!"

"Not in the slightest." The Aryan nation looked up at his standing boyfriend, smiling slightly at the amount he had overreacted. He really must have been imagining things, there was absolutely nothing scary about Italy! He was so bouncy and happy and full of… sad as it was, sunshine!

"Now I want to talk to you!"

Blinking, Germany tilted his head. "About vhat?"

"I want to have a Christmas party this year!"

"A… _Christmas party?_"

"Si!"

"… Vhy?"

"Because I think it'd be lots of fun! We could invite lots of people! And have a secret Santa, a big Christmas tree, lots of decorations, missile toe,…" Germany couldn't help but slightly zone out, staring at Italy as he went off on his tangent. So easily excited… It was strange how quickly he bounced back.

"What do you think?" Germany glanced up to meet his closed eyes.

"Think about vhat?"

"Who should we invite?"

"Whoever you vant, Feliciano."

"Well, I was thinking that we should invite Romano, Spain, Prussia, Russia-"

"You can't have them at the same party."

"Oh yeah… well we can invite Prussia. Russia's a little scary anyway. And big brother France, and America, and Switzerland, and Lichtenstein, and Austria, and Hungary, and England, and Japan, and Netherlands, and-"

"Vait… who did you say?"

"Netherlands... don't you like him? We could invite someone else if-"

"Nein, before that."

"Uh… Japan?"

Germany shook his head. "Before that."

"Hungary."

"No… it vas after that."

Italy opened his eyes, looking to the side and thinking. "I don't think I mentioned anyone after that…"

"You said 'England'…"

Italy let his eyes fall on the ground. "But you see-"

"Feliciano, I thought you were afraid of Arthur… you and your brother…"

"Yeah… …" Italy reached his arm up, nervously rubbing his other arm and continuing to stare at the ground beside him before looking up into Germany's icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, CLIFF HANGER! I've always wanted to do that effectively! ^.^**

**Questions: **

**Favorite author**

**Favorite hobby**

**Favorite quote! XD**


	10. You have our surprise

You have our surprise

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm rather proud of how I've kept up with the story decently so far. I'm sorry to say that I'm working on a research paper for my English class and am not sure how that's going to work with fanfiction schedule… **

**But it's not that bad yet. I'm researching and writing fanfiction, so it still works!**

**Haha! So I missed you all, and I know you missed me like always! I gotta say it's interesting reading some of the things you guys are reviewing with. But I'm not gonna spoil it (granted this chapter should clear a few ideas up).**

**People I love: owlcitystars98, Cifer10, I no wanna log innnnnn & Same person from before, Zelda12343, darkangels1112, envysfangirl, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Princess-Canada, HaruWitch, Anonymous, Dogsrule, HikariKegawaAshi, Anonymous, foREVerhauntingme, RaNdOm, Tono Radish, SafetyScissors, HungaryJayFeather, Random Fangirl Number 37, QueenMab, Sailingseas, Winterfox02, With love from Chibitalia**

**HikariKegawaAshi: I hate cliff hangers to! That's why I did this, obviously! XD  
>And I know she loves me, I just like to pick on her.<strong>

**QueenMab: Hey! Sign in next time, otay? I was sitting at my desk away from my warm bed to type this chapter, so the **_**least you could do**_

**I'm just kidding! Don't take that personally, I kid I kid. XD  
>I will keep writing this story so long as you keep reviewing! ;P<strong>

**Random Fangirl Number 37: hahaha! You watch OHSHC? *Happiness* Sweet! You are forever Random Fangirl Number 37 because I don't like Éclair… ^.^ **

**And her name is Strunella and, sorry to disappoint you, but I made it up. XD**

**darkangels1112: I'm a Christian too! There's nothing to 'deal with'. It's fine, I am a die-hard Christian girl who attends church **_**every**_** Sunday. ^.^**

**Tono Radish: Yay! I made a favorite quote!**

**Sailingseas: OMG PORTAL 2! And yay first time reviewing! And double-yay suck ups! You make me feel so happy!**

**Dogsrule: That's one way of putting it. XD**

**owlcitystars98: haha! I have a little glow in the dark alien and I don't get it either. I always assumed it was a real alien. XD Just kidding, but that'd be cool. **

**And sorry about the chapter length, these couple chapters can't quite be helped. And Edgar Allen Poe is amazing, I've read almost everything from him. XD**

**Princess-Canada: Thanks! Yeah, Italy's having some issues. XD**

**SafetyScissors: haha! That's okay. When I write letters to my French teacher from high school and I'm tired, I just google translate it. XD**

**And I'm a favorite author! Yay!**

**My favorite author is: ME! Just kidding. Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, L.J. Smith, and Mark Twain. XD Can't make a clear decision.**

**Hobby: Reading/Writing/all things music (including composing)/all things artsy. I'm very well rounded.  
>Quote: "And now you are happy as hell because you understand the concepts and can do real math" ~My Calculus teacher. XD<strong>

**foREVerhauntingme: that's not a reaction I was expecting, but I can't be too surprised. XD**

**Winterfox02: Super glad you liked it!**

**envysfangirl: You think that's the author's name? XD  
>And I heard that it's quite different, but that it was good, so I'll make time to watch it at some point (probably Christmas break). XD<strong>

**Soul eater is my current obsession and I'm attempting to make my sister watch it, but she won't. =(**

**With love from Chibitalia: Glad you like it so much, stop pestering me to post I'm busy! Haha! Here's the next chapter anyway, so you'd better enjoy it! ;P**

* * *

><p>Japan sighed, knocking on the door. As much as he hated the idea, they had to try something. Greece stood behind him, intending to get their mission accomplished.<p>

The door opened and, as usual, a perky little Italian stood within it. "Ve~ Japan! How are you?"

"I am fine, Itary. Is Mr. Germany here?" *He always asked this*

"No, not at the moment." *He always got this answer*

"Where is he?"

"Well… he's sleeping!" _Sleeping?_

"Here?"

"Of course! Where else would he sleep?"

Japan blinked, considering that. The Italian had a point. "Can I go upstairs to tark with him?"

Italy shook his head. "You can come inside and wait for him to wake up, but he was reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally exhausted when he went upstairs. He's had a lot of work from his new boss recently."

"I didn't know Mr. Germany got a new boss."

Italy nodded. "The media hasn't made a big deal of it yet, it's still a fairly recent thing. Would you like to come in and wait?" *He always got invited in to wait*

"Sure. Arigatou." *He always accepted*

Walking in, he and Greece sat down on one of the couches while Italy ran into the kitchen to get them something to eat, as he usually did when Japan came over. Then, they would probably eat and talk pointlessly until Italy apologized for, in this case, how long Germany was asleep and suggest they come back another time. Then, as usual, Japan would accept and leave. He'd been through this eight times in the past couple weeks, and Mr. Germany was never out quite that much.

Although the bit about the new boss was surprising.

Japan's concentration was distracted as he noticed Greece stand up next to him. "I'm going to look around." Japan gave a small nod, watching him walk away up one of the halls.

Then, a few minutes of silence before Italy returned with a couple plates of pasta. "Ve~ Where's Greece?"

"He… uh… he went to the bathroom." Japan probably should have thought of what the excuse would be before Italy came back.

"Oh… Okay!" Italy smiled. "But he might want to hurry or his pasta will get cold~"

"I'm sure he won't take too rong." Japan accepted the pasta from Italy as the Italian sat down in his seat, looking about the room. Then, came a small silence that usually didn't settle over them. The Italian always had something to say…

~~~~(( ~ ~ (/O\\) ~ ~ ))~~~~

So getting lost was not part of his original plan… granted, his plan wasn't very concrete to begin with. All it consisted of was 'look around the house and see if you find anything suspicious… or Germany…' so who's to say getting lost wasn't incorporated in that.

Sighing, the Grecian began opening doors and continuing to look about. _Where is he…?_

He blinked, realizing he'd already been down this hall. This was counter-productive… Yawning, Heracles glanced at the ground. Maybe a quick nap would help…

No, he'd be caught for sure. He'd be caught if he took too long… how much time had passed already? There weren't any clocks around him… why oh why didn't he wear a watch? That would have been a good idea.

He really should have thought about this more before suggesting the plan to Kiku, who was probably covering for him right now with Italy. All he'd found so far was that Germany wasn't in his bedroom… unless that hadn't been his bedroom he'd found. It wouldn't surprise him if it was a guest bedroom, the room was perfectly orderly. But he'd expect that someone as OCD as Germany would keep their room perfectly orderly, so… telling the difference between his room and a guest room would be hard.

There were a couple locked doors, but he imagined most houses would have at least one… right? To be honest, he wasn't sure. His doors didn't lock, he didn't need to lock them. But Greece wasn't exactly the best representation of most people, so…

This searching was getting him nowhere anytime soon, he ought to start heading back. Turning about, he realized once again: he had no idea where he was. This was terrific. If he could find a window or something to go outside, he could go around and find the front door. Except… Italy would wonder how he got outside. He doubted Japan's excuse covered him legitimately leaving.

So, no windows. This was going to be tough… and there weren't any cats he could follow, either. Granted… didn't Germany have a few dogs? Where were they?

For all he knew, they were asleep with Germany and he hadn't found Germany's room yet. This house hadn't looked so big from the outside… but he already knew he was going up halls more than once, so it was probably just him.

Best idea would be to retrace his steps. Turning around, that's what Greece determined he'd do. It couldn't be that hard, right? Then, when he got back he and Kiku could leave and begin figuring things out.

So he walked back up the halls he'd been down several times in the past who-knows-how-long, opening all the doors he'd opened and stepping in approximately the same places he'd stepped – or as much as he could remember.

Eventually, he did find his way back to the living room! He smiled, walking in and letting the door close behind him…

He looked at the couch. "Japan…?" Maybe he went home?... how much time had passed… how on earth would Japan have covered for Greece with Italy. It didn't take much to convince Italy, but Kiku wasn't much of a liar. Maybe he was in the bathroom a-

His thoughts were cut off by a searing pain in the back of his head as he fell forward and hit the ground, his vision blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter written. You have no idea how busy this research paper is keeping me, so I'm not sure when I'll get another chance to post. Guarantee is that the very latest it will be posted is in another couple weeks over my thanksgiving break, okay? And once Christmas break starts, it'll be one a week. I just know it!**

**So as for questions, I don't really have any. I'm just a little curious to know what you're thinking of the story so far and where you think it'll go (not that you haven't already told me this and not that I'll tell you if you're right or not). Also, tell me if there's anything I can adjust in my writing. I'm taking a creative writing minor, so the contribution is greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Per Favore

Per favore

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to throw out a quick THANKS to all of you wonderful readers who make this worth doing! I figured since you were all so nice, I'd inform you that finals are **_**over**_**and I only potentially failed one of them! Starting next semester, I can begin working on my creative writing minor (are any of you surprised about that minor?) XD**

**Also, I'm not sure about the posting rate for the next month because I'm working on a scholarship that I need to prepare a 60-75 page portfolio of writing for in the next month. I don't think I'll have issues coming up with a portfolio that small but it might interfere with fanfiction. It's not that I don't love you, it's just a matter of priorities.**

**But I promise: I love you all! Especially (thought saying that sounds terrible): owlcitystars98, Cifer10, I no wanna log innnnnn & Same person from before, Zelda12343, darkangels1112, envysfangirl, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Princess-Canada, HaruWitch, Anonymous, Dogsrule, HikariKegawaAshi, Anonymous, foREVerhauntingme, RaNdOm, Tono Radish, SafetyScissors, HungaryJayFeather, Random Fangirl Number 37, QueenMab, Sailingseas, Winterfox02, With love from Chibitalia, Kori24, Ines Bonnefoy**

**envysfangirl: haha! Yeah, I can assume that they were planning the 'heart of fullmetal' bit, but like you said: it's cute. ^.^**

**foREVerhauntingme: ha! YES! They shall all succumb to the fearsome powers that is Northern Italy! XD**

**SafetyScissors: haha! Cross your fingers all you want and ask as many questions as you want, I'll never spill! This is good incentive to keep reading. ^.^**

**HikariKegawaAshi: haha! That's exciting! I got to see her today because I'm home now! And I'm slowly convincing her to read this, though I've pulled her to be a fan of Germancest like me. XD**

**Dogsrule: You know, I'm actually not a huge fan of dogs. Sorry to say. But I would like to own one one day because they're just so loyal. But I'm getting a German Shepherd and I'm getting him/her as a puppy with my kittens so they will get along.**

**Winterfox02: Sorry about the length it took to update, I'm glad you liked the cliff. XD I'm not sure if this chapter will make things better, though. Sorry!**

**Tono Radish: PASTAAAAAAAAA~ Here's the update.**

**darkangels1112: haha! But of course! I don't think my taste for fiction should be dictated by my religion, and I have nothing against gay people in either sense of the term! So, why can't some of my favorite pairings be gay? I must say, it throws**

**_some_ people for a loop. XD  
>And thank you so much for the compliments.<strong>

**Kori24: Of course! They're wonderful! Plus, I love hearing people go 'NOOOOO! CLIFY!'**

**With Love from Chibitalia: *bother bother* ^.^**

**Ines Bonnefoy: Nice last name, I must admit. XD And I'm glad you like the accents, they're rather humorous to type.**

**AkiWitch: The only way you'll ever know is if you KEEP READING! My lips are sealed! And if I die, THE WORLD WILL NEVER EVER KNOW! MUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**owlcitystars98: Oh don't worry, she has a rather strange made up name. XD If you think the story's interesting now, just wait for another 10 chapters or so to pass. You'll be loving it! (Hopefully)**  
><strong>haha! And I told her. She was rather happy. She likes Belarus.<strong>  
><strong>I finished my exams! You have exams to taketook?**  
><strong>Of course. I'll start posting the song(s) I was listening to at the end of each chapter.<strong>

**Alright, here you guys go!**

* * *

><p><em>Ring… ring… ring…<em>Italy walked over, answering the phone. "Ve~ Hello?"

_"Italy?"  
><em>

"Yes!"

_"Hi, it's Antonio."_

"Spain! How are you, it's been so long since we got to hang out and talk!"

_"I know, but could we talk another time?"_

"But-"

_"Here, Romano wants to talk to you."_

…

_"… Fe-… er… Italy?..."_

"Of course, who else would it be?" Italy let out a laugh, glancing over his shoulder in the mirror, a little amused.

_"Who else would it a be? What the hell-… uh… listen, where's Germany?"_

"Ve~ You want to talk to Germany?... … but he's busy right now… … we could talk for a-"

_"I want to a talk to the potato bastard, dammit! Put a him on the phone, I don't a care what you tell him!"_

"But… uh… he's… uh…"

_"What, can't you tell him I want to a talk to him? He's there, I know he is! It's impossible for him to always be out!"_

"Right. No, he's here! I'll… uh…" Italy scowls at the mirror slightly. "I'll go ask him, just… just hold on a second, I'll go ask."

_"Right, go a do that."_

Setting the phone down, Italy pressed his lips together. Right… Germany… Taking a deep breath, the fragile Italian made his way through Germany's house to the basement, walking into one of the rooms he'd locked. "Ludwig~" he sang. "I have a very slight favor to ask of you!" Looking down at the bound Germany, he felt a smile creeping to his lips. "Ludwig, someone wants to talk to you." The German sat silently, staring at him. He'd given up trying to speak or struggle on the second day, it was no use. Italy may be useless, but whoever this was – and it wasn't Italy – knew what they were doing.

"I'm going to take the gag out now, okay? I trust you won't try screaming or anything, since it won't get you anywhere." After a moment of silence, he chuckles. "You're smart." He reaches up, allowing each hand to be placed on his cheeks before reaching behind his head and gently untying the knot of the gag, pulling it forward and out of the Aryan's mouth. "There. Isn't that better?"

Germany closed his mouth, his only reply being the silence which seemed to perfectly explain that he wasn't intending to speak.

Sighing, the Italian looked him in the eye. "What, you've got absolutely nothing to say?" Silence. "Apparently not… … Listen, Romano wants to talk to you. You're smart, so let me explain it this way: you owe me. I spared your life and-"

"Nein! I owe you nothing!"

"It's because of me you're alive, you'd do well to remember that I can kill you at any moment!" Silence. "Alright, think of it this way: you see this?" He motioned to himself. "The fact that you can see me means Italy is still alive. I'll even throw in that he is currently unharmed, annoying as he is. Now I know you mean something to him, and he evidently means something to you. I'm going to explain the scenario once: if you _don't _do as I say and behave, his current physical state won't last."

"If you-"

"Shh…" Italy put a hand on his mouth, slightly shaking his head. "Don't speak, not yet. If you had wanted to last longer, you shouldn't have made it so obvious you had figured things out."

Not that Germany had really figured it out very long before being discovered.

_***Flashback***_

_"Oh yeah… well we can invite Prussia. Russia's a little scary anyway. And big brother France, and America, and Switzerland, and Lichtenstein, and Austria, and Hungary, and England, and Japan, and Netherlands, and-"_

_"Vait… who did you say?"_

_"Netherlands... don't you like him? We could invite someone else if-"_

_"Nein, before that."_

_"Uh… Japan?"_

_Germany shook his head. "Before that."_

_"Hungary."_

_"No… it vas after that."_

_Italy opened his eyes, looking to the side and thinking. "I don't think I mentioned anyone after that…"_

_"You said 'England'…"_

_Italy let his eyes fall on the ground. "But you see-"_

_"Feliciano, I thought you vere afraid of Arthur… you and your brother…"_

_"Yeah… …" Italy reached his arm up, nervously rubbing his other arm and continuing to stare at the ground beside him before looking up into Germany's icy blue eyes. In that instant, they both knew exactly what was happening._

_"You're not…"_

_Slowly, the Italian shook his head. "No, not in the slightest." Germany stood, and so did Italy, not taking his eyes of the blonde man._

_Germany watched Italy too, but more because he was having slight issues looking away. Italy's eyes were… open… but… they weren't as wonderful as they usually were. It was rare for Italy to open his eyes, and for his eyes to be open and not hold the same happiness they usually did… it was not right._

_Italy looked away, and it had snapped Germany from a trance. It was the chance Germany needed to snap to his senses and take the Italian by the collar, pinning him against the nearest wall. "Vhat did you do to him!"_

_Italy's eyes widened, clearly shocked by the sudden aggression. "I haven't-"_

_"Vhere is he?"_

_"Let go of me! Let go of me this very instant!"_

_"Tell me vhere he is."_

_"A little demanding, don't you think?" Italy smirked, throwing Germany off again. "Alright, alright. You win." He shrugged. "I'll tell you exactly where he is." The German stood in silence, waiting for him to continue. He did in his own sweet time, closing his eyes and smiling. "He's standing right in this very room."_

_"Vhere!"_

_"He's in a bit of a predicament, considering he's being pinned to a wall by a rather strong German." He opened his eyes again to take in the confusion spreading across the larger man's face. "Yes, he's still right here." Reaching up, Italy placed a hand on the others face. "Germany, I… I haven't left you yet."_

_"Stop that!" Germany pressed Italy against the wall even harder, causing Italy's hand to form a fist on the side of Germany's head in pain._

_"Doitsu, stop-"_

_"You're lying, vhere is he?"_

_"I'm not! Doitsu… Doitsu, I'm not lying!" Italy pleaded, tears threatened to fight a line across his face. "You have to listen to me, I'm right here!" Germany wouldn't buy it, but Italy didn't need him to. All he needed was the slight hesitation in Germany's thinking and actions, which he then used. In one swift motion, Germany was off of the Italian, who had pulled a knife._

_The quick change of pace startled the German. Italy's eyes were open and didn't hold the same magic they once held when he would happen to catch them open. Now, they held… what did they hold… nothing pleasant._

_Germany was on his feet, but the Italian was quicker. Not only quicker, but stronger! This wasn't normal. Italy easily had Germany pinned and rendered immobile within ten minutes. "I'm not lying, you know." He was still smiling. "This is Italy's body, and he can hear and see and feel everything." The feeling of the cold knife on his neck made Germany stop breathing for a moment. "And, shame as it is, he's going to be the one to kill you now." Gently, he glided the blade across the pale neck lying beneath it, bringing the point to Ludwig's jugular. He pressed down slightly, but not nearly enough to break skin. Just enough to make the German's heart rate increase noticeably. "On second thought…" Bringing the knife up, the Italian put the flat of it against Germany's cheek, causing him to close his eyes. "No… not yet. Besides, that'd be a little too easy, don't you think?"_

_***End Flashback***_

"Now," Italy smiled, "it's time for you to return my favor. My darling brother Lovino wants to talk to you. He's concerned for me, you see. So who better to talk to than you? You've been out very often and been extremely busy, but you've agreed to take time out of your work schedule to go talk to him. Tell him I'm fine. The instant you say something out of line, something bad will happen in return."

"How-"

"Shh…" Italy pressed his fingers to Germany's lips a little harder, causing the German's jaw to lock slightly. "Like I said, you're a smart person. Use your best judgment in the conversation. I'm sure you'll figure out what you can and can't say, especially knowing the fact that lives depend on it. Understand?" Italy removed his fingers, but the German just gave a very small nod. Smirking, the tan brunette stood and fetched the phone, bringing it to his captive friend. "He's right here, Lovino, stop worrying!"

Sitting next to Ludwig, Italy put the phone to his face and leaned against his arm.

_"… Uh… Germany?"_

"Ja, vhat is it?"

_"You're not a dead!"_

"No, I'm just fine… I've been… rather busy, recently."

_"Busy with a what? You're a damn potato eater, since when have you left my brother alone ever!"_

"Busy vith vork, I don't alvays get an option. I, uh… I offered to bring him vith, but he declined."

_"He never declines to go with… you… anywhere… …" _

Italy perked his eyebrows, putting his head against the phone to hear what was being said a little better.

"I don't know… he vas sick recently, remember?"

_"So…?"_

"He might not have been feeling vell."

After a minute, there was a long exasperated sigh from the other end of the line. _"Listen up, potato bastard, something's not a right with my fratello!"_

"Something's… 'not right'?"

_"Yes, 'something's not a right'!"_

"He vas sick-"

_"But he's not a sick anymore! He should be more than fine and he's not, he's acting strange!"_

"I don't think so. Maybe you're not feeling vell."

_"I'm feeling fine, what the hell are you talking about? Believe it or not, I a know Feliciano better than you and that's not him!"_

Germany closed his eyes. "It is him, I don't know vhat you're talking about…"

_"You of all people should listen to me, what the fuck is a wrong with you! Has he a got your head twisted around?"_

"Listen, I've… I've got vork to do. Do you vant to speak to Italy again?..."

After a while, Lovino sighed again. _"No, I don't." *Click*_

Italy blinked, looking at the phone for a second before smirking slightly and glancing at Germany. "Well done. I do hope you understand why I do this." Italy replaced the gag, leaning forward and kissing the side of Germany's head, slightly cursing himself on the inside. "Sleep tight." Standing, Italy left with the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright. One of my loving fans has asked what songs I listen to while writing these chapters. Most commonly in the past, it was Don't Mess with me by Temposhark.**

**This time, I listened to Roll a D6 by Assorted Intricacies, Canadian Please, Can you Feel the Love tonight, and Christmas Shoes.**

**Usually, the song I'm listening to shows through the chapter a little, but that wasn't the case with this chapter. Sorry about that! Those were just a few of my favorite songs. Although, I was listening to Whip your Kids by your favorite martian when I was writing the flashback. XD**

**Anyway, Questions!**  
><strong>1) Do you like coffee? Can you stand to drink it black?<strong>  
><strong>2) How many digits of pi do you know? Be honest, if you google it I'll never know the difference but it's an honor thing.<strong>  
><strong>3) Anyone here seen 10th<strong>** Kingdom?**

**Haha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long to write! LOTS OF LOVE! **


	12. Long time no see

Long time, no see

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry about that, things have been rather hectic with everything I'm doing. And when I do have free time to sit at my computer, I haven't been up to writing, I've been too brain-dead. So I spent my time in Photoshop. On the bright side, I'm getting really good at it! You guys should go to my DeviantART account (username: mathmatixchicky, as seen on my profile) and check out some of my recent pieces!**

**Oh, and for those of you who asked, the amount of Pi I know is: 3.…  
>That's all. XD<strong>

**And 10****th**** Kingdom is a 3 disc movie. It's extremely good and is currently my absolute favorite. You guys should look into it, there's a bunch of you who I know would like it.**

**Alright, people I love: ****owlcitystars98, Cifer10, I no wanna log innnnnn & Same person from before, Zelda12343, darkangels1112, envysfangirl, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Princess-Canada, HaruWitch, Anonymous, Dogsrule, HikariKegawaAshi, Anonymous, foREVerhauntingme, RaNdOm, Tono Radish, SafetyScissors, HungaryJayFeather, Random Fangirl Number 37, QueenMab, Sailingseas, Winterfox02, With love from Chibitalia, Kori24, Ines Bonnefoy,**** Bm, XxIntheShadowsAssassinxX, SilverReader littlemisssquareeyes5397**

**Shoutouts: **

**HikariKegawaAshi: Yeah, I can't do black either. And, no. 3.1415926535… XD It's a movie you should look into. My sister says she's sorry for not posting, but she left her computer in PA (we're out of state visiting relatives).**

**Kori24: Yes, that's exactly what that is! I'm really happy you know what 10****th**** Kingdom is and I'm extremely glad you liked the chapter.**

**Bm: You should look into 10****th**** Kingdom most definitely, and I'm right there with you: candy coffee!**

**XxIntheShadowsAssassinxX: Have I ever told you typing your name for a shout-out is rather daunting? XD How much did you **_**have**_** to memorize for your class?**

**foREVerhauntingme: uh, thanks? XD**

**Random Fangirl Number 37: haha! I love coffee! Numbers are my forte, and 10****th**** kingdom is a terrific 3 disc movie that I am absolutely in love with for absolutely no reason! XD And I'm sorry if I took too long and you exploded. **

**Dogsrule: hot chocolate is absolutely wonderful, 10 digits is good, and 10****th**** kingdom is a really good movie!**

**littlemisssquareeyes5397: O.O Scotland? Are you kidding? O.O You just completely made my day when I read your review, and again today as I respond! Oh my gosh! Hello Scotland!  
>hahahaha! And I try, as racist as it might be, to be completely stereotypical. But Hetalia started it.<br>And possessed Italy is lots of fun to write as. He's not an intimidating or useful character, so giving him something that makes him intimidating, but makes sense to the story is definitely something I'm proud of.  
>GO TRY COFFEE! STOP BEING SCARED! I'm just kidding, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's not like I can make you try it anyway. It's just the thing I live on here in the USA, but I guess it's because I'm American. XD What, America runs on Dunkin Donuts and coffee. I think that's the saying. XD However, I've never eaten at Dunkin Donuts, so I'm only half American. ^.^<br>O.O I've never heard the sniper insult before, that's terrific! 10 digits of Pi is good, even if it was just for Primary (by the way, sorry about the failing of the national assessment. Wish I knew what it was.)  
>haha! 10<strong>**th**** Kingdom is a 3 disc movie. It's not 3 separate movies, it's one movie split into 3 discs it's that long. But it's wonderful! You need like half a day at least to watch it, but I do recommend it!  
>Just to inform you, it was just past 11 pm here in the USA when you replied. That's insane! Oh my time difference! You need to teach me Scottish! I now know Oidhche mhath is goodnight. What's Madainn mhath?<br>Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Tono Radish: haha! That sounds entertaining. Did you google 10****th**** kingdom? And it's 3.1**_**4**_**15… I think that's a typo, though. XD**

**owlcitystars: if you think 10 chapters is bad, you're in for a rough time! I've got over 60 outlined! O.O  
>And I'm not sure how scary revenge from Strunella would be, she's just a little 8 year old girl. XD Well I hope you got some sleep and did well on your finals, I did surprisingly great on mine!<br>haha! I've yet to spill coffee, but I spill nearly every other liquid in existence at least once a day. I know, I've got talent. XD  
>I'm sure you <strong>_**could**_** eat 10****th**** Kingdom, but you really shouldn't. It's a 3 disc movie. XD  
>haha! Uh… your German Sparkle Part Song (besides the original) is either… Canadian Please or Roll a D6? I don't know, but those are my top two. I guess it could be Can you feel the love tonight… I don't know. Tell me! XD<br>Here you go! Next chapter!**

**With Love From Chibitalia: I. Hate. You. I'm not sure you're worth a shout out anymore.**

**SilverReader: I'm glad you like the story so far. I'm not a super strong writer, so hearing I have a couple brilliant moments is really nice. I was aware my story could use some work, though. Editing stories vs. scholarships and essays , I don't edit the stories too often. Once I'm out of school, I'll start editing the stories.  
>Glad you're hooked!<strong>

**darkangels1112: Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark is a TERRIFIC song! I've listened to it like crazy recently! And there's a 1 between the 4 and 5. XD  
>I think I just fell in love with you. XD In a sense. I started writing this when I'd just finished Hetalia, so GerIta was the most evident pairing. Germancest is my absolute favorite and current obsession right now! Germancest just makes me happy in general, but probably because of how awesome Prussia is. When I wrote this outline, I didn't like Prussia, so he's not in it. I'm going to find a way to mention him a little, though. I'm debating pulling a Psych theme and having him mentioned once in each chapter, but I'm not sure how I'd do that. XD<strong>

**Alright everyone, that's all for now! Here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock, knock. <em>Romano shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, crossing his arms. What was taking the damn Englishman so long? How dare he keep him waiting, didn't he know how urgent this was? It was important for Romano to stop by once a day _at least_to see if England had figured anything out! It's not like Romano could go investigate on his own! Italy would easily suspect him, he knows Romano too well. But England… if he investigated from a distance no one would be the wiser.

The door opening interrupted Lovino's thoughts. "Romano? I don't have any new information for you."

"You didn't have anything new yesterday, either!"

"Didn't you say you'd talk to Spain as well?"

"The damn Spaniard won't a listen to me!"

"Well I'm sorry, Romano, but I've been doing everything I can."

He sighs, putting his face in his hands. "Well you're obviously not trying hard enough, something's a wrong and you don't a seem to care!"

"I do care, Romano, I just-"

"Then try harder!"

"You know what? Let me see if I fixed my computer and-"

"Your computer broke?"

"It broke a week ago and while I was looking for things for your brother, I was looking for spells to fix my computer."

"Since when can black magic fix computers?"

"Well my computer had a hardware failure and I was hoping to find a spell to fix it. The spell I've used says it should restart something that has had an internal failure recently, so I tried that. I think my computer's been dead too long, though, so I doubt it worked." He shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Romano sighed, following the English man back into his house as he walked to his computer, hitting the power button and crossing his fingers to no avail. After a minute, he sighs. "I guess not."

Romano let his head drop for a second before looking at him. "You don't a have any new ideas?"

"Right. I'm going to go talk to Germany and Italy for you, and-"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"That's a terrible idea, you're a going to die!" Not that that sounded so bad for Romano, but he'd rather the Englishman not die before he was done using him.

"You're very adamant about finding out what's happening, so I'm going to go find out for you."

"But-"

"That's it. I'll come back and tell you what I find, alright? If your brother seems odd, we'll start to think of ways to fix it. Until then, I can't really do much because I don't really know the problem."

"You can't a just go over there, you're a going to die!"

It was a little late; England was already pulling his boots on and grabbing a jacket.

"Aren't you a listening to me?"

"I'll be back in half an hour to an hour, you're welcome to stay here while I'm gone if you'd like."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Romano." With that, Arthur walked out the door, not listening for whether Romano came up with an argument or not. He needed some form of a lead if he was ever going to figure out how to fix whatever Feliciano's problem was.

Romano presses his lips together, running out the door and back to Spain. Like hell he was staying at England's house, and like hell he was going to let England go to Germany's house without letting someone else know. If something happens, he can't be called crazy by being the only one who knew it. He had to go convince the Spaniard!

The trip back to Spain's house felt like it took a lot longer than the trip to England's house, where he simply didn't have enough time to think of everything he needed to think of. However, he eventually made it to Antonio's house, rapidly knocking on the door. Why is this taking so long?...

Where's the Spaniard? Shouldn't he be opening the door by now? Oh crap, what did he do! Maybe he's just out… Wait, the door's opening!

~~~~ / / ( ( O ) ) \ \ ~~~~

England sighs, driving to the German's house. Why he had said he'd go visit, he wasn't exactly sure. Yeah, it would calm S. Italy down and maybe give England some peace of mind, but visiting Germany was a headache in and of itself.

Keeping his eyes on the road, England puts his head back a little. Germany can be reasonable… depending on the day… … besides, he's just going to go talk to Italy… … who's as scared of him as his bother is…

This was a terrible idea. But now that he's told Lovino he was going to go talk to them, he had to continue. If he went back without any information whatsoever, who knows how Romano would react! That little nation could be so annoying at times, it was nearly unbearable!

Taking a deep breath, England pulls his car into Germany's driveway. Garage door's closed, so the car must be in there. Sighing, Arthur got out of the car and approached the front door, giving it a firm knock.

If he was lucky, Germany wasn't home.

Maybe he'd find no new information.

Wasn't it possible Romano really _was_ crazy? Spain seems to think so a little, and Romano overreacting to something simple wouldn't be unheard of. What if Italy's just fine?

_Hmm… neither of them appear to be home._England gave another firm knock, leaning to the side to try and glance in the window. All the lights were off, so they must be out, but out where? Maybe they're in the backyard, training.

The island nation walked around the house and into the backyard, biting his lower lip and hoping no one would see him. This could count as trespassing, right?

Upon the realization that the backyard was also uninhabited, England sighed. "Well where the bloody hell are they?" He scratched the back of his head, going around the front and knocking again. No answer.

"C'mon, Germany, it's not like you to not answer the door…" Alright, so Romano might be getting to England. A slight feeling of alarm was rising within him.

~~~~ / / ( ( O ) ) \ \ ~~~~

Romano blinked, watching the doorknob. The door was opening! Thank heavens Spain was alright!

"You can't do that to me, Antonio, what have I told you about…" He let his sentence trail off, looking up and not seeing the pair of green eyes he'd been expecting. Instead, there was a set of hazel eyes looking straight at him, the rest of the Italian face filling itself in. "I-Italy…"

"Fratello, I was wondering where you were! I came to talk to you and Spain let me in! He said-"

"Where's Antonio, bastardo!"

Italy blinked, tilting his head. "Fra… Fratello? Are you alright?"

"Where's Antonio?"

"He went out to get you so we could talk."

"Where did he go to get me?"

"He said you were out, he didn't say where…"

"Let me in. I want to wait for him." _What are you doing?_ He thought to himself. _This is a trap! It has trap written all over it!_

"Why don't we go-"

"Why can't I come in, Feliciano?"

Italy blinked, opening his mouth and closing it again. "Well, you can… you… it's just…" He sighed, smirking and shaking his head, stepping aside. "If you really want to, fratello."

Despite his better judgment, Romano entered the foreboding house, going straight to the living room and stopping short, staring at the sight. "S-Spain?..."

"He was struggling too much." Italy shrugged walking into the room.

Spain was laying on the couch, not moving, his eyes closed and face expressionless. "Is he… he…"

"No, I haven't killed him." Italy smirked slightly, pressing his lips together. "Romano, you shouldn't have left him alone. If you had been here, I wouldn't have done anything." He chuckled, watching Romano's face get more and more red. "Why don't you sit down,"

"Get out of here!"

"I just want to talk to you, and see if we can come to an agreement."

"There's no agreement between us!"

"Listen, I'm willing to let Spain go."

Romano grew silent, turning around to face his brother's face. "You… are?"

"I just want you to come with me."

"That's not going to happen."

"Listen, I have you pretty much trapped right now, and I'd prefer not fighting you."

_Spain would want you to get the fuck out of here now… … … he's alright, right?... … Italy won't hurt him… … but that's not my fratello…_

"If you just come with me and don't put up a fight, we can-"

"No."

"Listen, if you just-"

Romano pressed his lips together, looking over at Spain. "Sorry, Spain."

"What are you-"

Lovino turned around, ducking under Italy's arms and bolting for the door. To his dismay, it was locked. "_Shit!_"

"Lovino, I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Turning around, the southern nation began examining exits. There's a window in the living room he could use. If he could get to it in time to throw it open and jump out, he'd be able to get far enough away without getting caught.

Italy walked into the room. "Lovino, sit down for a second. This doesn't need to turn into a struggle."

Romano took the opportunity to run around Italy and into the living room, unfortunately tripping over his brothers feet and sliding across the carpet, flinching slightly at the burn.

"Lovino, this is your last chance. I've locked the doors, so you can't escape through the back door. I just want you to listen to me."

Scrambling for his feet again, the Italian began running to the window, attempting to frantically throw it open. "Crap…."

"That's locked as well. Just sit down, Lovi~"

Standing on his toes, Lovino began running his fingers along the dusty top of the window, feeling for the lock until he found it. Clicking it open, he began desperately pushing the window up, freezing as soon as he saw a screen. "God dammit!"

Italy chuckled. "Lovino, you're being unreasonable."

He began searching his pockets frantically, fingers quickly curling around the object of desire and pulling it out. Opening the small knife, he began to stab and cut at the screen.

"Lovino!" Italy ran up behind his brother, barely missing him as he jumped out, breaking the rest of the screen with his momentum and narrowly avoiding landing on his knife. Next, the scared Italian scrambled to his feet and ran into the woods, disappearing from sight.

Italy sighed, slowly shaking his head. "Just gotta make everything difficult, don't you?..." He blinked, lifting his head and glancing back over his shoulder at the ringing phone. "Now who would be calling at a time like this… … …"

Sighing, Italy closed the window and pulled the shades, walking over to the coffee table and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what'd you think? Terribly sorry about being gone since Thanksgiving, I've been busy as hell! The story is not dead! I promise! I love this story too much, it's my baby! XD**

**Songs: Lots of Billy Joel, Nickleback, Evanescence, and your favorite martian.**

**My itunes was on shuffle. ^_^**

**Random questions: Who's your favorite Hetalia character?**

** What's your favorite pairing?**

** Why?**

** ^_^ Have a wonderful night, everyone!**


	13. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I haven't posted a chapter here since November, and I'm sooooo sorry! I know you guys are the ones that are waiting for the story, but it's killing me too. I'd just like to tell you, since you deserve some sort of news of types, that:**

** 1. I didn't type the chapters for you, and I'm sorry, but I made Deans list this semester again and my grades are **_**fabulous!**_

** 2. The new chapter is ¾ of the way done.**

** 3. Theoretically, I should be able to stay on top of my updates throughout the summer.**

** 4. I love you all. ^.^**

**Anyway, just thought I'd come share at least **_**some**_** form of an update. The next chapter shouldn't take too much longer to finish. Especially since the school year is over in less than a week.**

**Question: Anyone like Cherry Pie?**

**Oreocooky**


	14. Hello?

Hello?

**A/N: Hey guys! Super sorry about the extreme delay. Yes, as it was so subtly put by a fan, I'm not dead. I'm alive and doing quite well, actually. Thanks so much for your patience!**

**And I wasn't expecting to get home from school and be bombarded by hours of yard work a day. I was going to have this up much much sooner, I swear!**

**Here we go, people I love: ****owlcitystars98, Cifer10, I no wanna log innnnnn & Same person from before, Zelda12343, darkangels1112, envysfangirl, NONAMESWEREAVAILABLE, Princess-Canada, HaruWitch, Anonymous, Dogsrule, HikariKegawaAshi, Anonymous, foREVerhauntingme, RaNdOm, Tono Radish, SafetyScissors, HungaryJayFeather, Random Fangirl Number 37, QueenMab, Sailingseas, Winterfox02, With love from Chibitalia, Kori24, Ines Bonnefoy,**** Bm, XxIntheShadowsAssassinxX, SilverReader littlemisssquareeyes5397, XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX, CarnivalFreak, Kleptogirl, xRavenxKuranx, VeGao, JapanFangirl talktoJapanandDIE, Arkxy-chan, Ronnie, Alos the Vampire Prince**

**Sout-outs!:**

**Random Fangirl Number 37: haha~ Well I'm glad. It's Ich Liebe Dich I believe and yes, I caught that. It made me squeal. ^.^ I will try to post sooner. XD**

**XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX: I can see that, you have quite a few favorite pairings. It's okay to be different. I've been known to pull some pretty crack pairings out of thin air in other anime, and my roommate thinks I'm insane for it. XD**

**CarnivalFreak: Why thank you, I think I have great taste in music too. ;D**

**Anywho, I agree with your favorite pairing and your reasoning and such. They do so much fighting it's hilarious.**

**namekeepschangingitsDREAMS: You're right, that's slightly creepy, but don't worry. I've seen worse. Haha! I have a friend who we call Canada because no matter what she does, people don't notice her/remember her and teachers will mark her absent when she's in class and no one can remember her name ever. XD**

**Dogsrule: You're just like my sister: she's a die-hard Romano fan and loves Spamano. Haha!**

**foREVerhauntingme: You go! Roleplaying is SO. MUCH. FUN. I'm a nerd at heart and do all sorts of crazy stuff like D&D. I have quite the reputation, you see. Anywho, Can't say I personally like your pairings, but I can see where the cuteness would come from. I just don't really like America that much, so I suppose I'm biased. XD**

**With Love from Chibitalia: Yeah, I suppose. Hah! How's your summer? Having a grand-old time? I hope so! I've been stuck working every day and have two jobs this summer… **

**Tono Radish: How could anyone NOT love Prussia? He's just so freaking awesome! I'm partial to him being with Ludwig, though. Haha! Current obsession.  
>I went to a con this year and found an artist (don't remember name) who was selling a picture of Prussia and IT'S FREAKING EPIC! I felt like a creep because I hung it up next to my head at school.<strong>

**Kleptogirl: Aww, thanks! That makes me really want to keep writing (whether you're lying to me or not~). Haha! I'm super glad you like this that much. I put a question in the random questions part that you might want to look at for me.**

**owlcitystars98: haha! Quite the response. Photograph is also my favorite, and your invader zim reference just made me very happy. I used to watch that show ALL. THE. TIME. Regarding your senior year: is this something I should question or just leave be? Do I want to know? (Potentially)**

**And no, I'm not a spider mutant thingy, but that would be slightly on the cool side… *Ponders***

**xRavenxKuranx: Thank you very much~**

**VeGao: That means a lot to me, thanks! Question: Have you been reading this for a while now or did you just find the story with that chapter, bust through it all, and then decide to review?**

**Haha! It's fun, I've found, to take either the most innocent anime characters or the most gullible or the weakest ones and make them super-mega-awesome-strong-scary things temporarily. It messes with the minds of everyone.**

**And don't worry about the length of the review! Wanna know a secret? I really really love long review, because they're more sincere and I feel a little more appreciated since after I've typed an entire chapter and stuff, you've taken some time to type some form of a thought out response, even if it has NOTHING to do with my story. XD**

**Oh, and I love Chibitalia X HRE as well. I cry too, don't worry. You're not alone.**

**JapanFangirl talktoJapanandDIE: Really? Haha! Not a fan of it, but I can never figure out why I'm so against it. XD**

**ronnie: Way to go! At least you found it now and not in a year or so when there's 40 or 60 chapters or something like that! XD**

**Alos the Vampire Prince: See, I've never had either of those. My friend has an original character who's obsessed with Cherrie pie and I've never had it. Then chocolate pie has never interested me. I don't like chocolate that much, so it really doesn't surprise me.**

* * *

><p>England let out a small sigh, walking the perimeter of the building one more time and then giving the door another firm knock. It was unusual for this house to be empty; usually at least one of the nations would be home, and England would at this point appreciate either one of them opening the door.<p>

Alas, t'was not meant to be. The Englishman stood on the doormat with some nonsensical German saying sewn into it staring at the plain wood in front of him for nearly ten minutes before groaning and beginning to pace a little. Alright, hadn't he hoped for this on the way over? This would mean he could tell Romano nothing and he'd have to go back to trying to find an effective way to spy. It's not like anything truly weird could be happening; Southern Italy is a paranoid, mafia-ridden country. For all Arthur knew, this was some sick joke to him, about as funny as that mustache nonsense he pulled earlier that year.

Unfortunately, Romano had seemed so adamant about Feliciano's mental state. Of all the jokes to pull, why pull one to drag his own brother into it? And worse yet; what if Lovino was really telling the truth and something really was going wrong in this building. Not hearing from Germany in a long while was a suspicious thing, and Italy hadn't been out spreading sunshine to the world at all recently. If Lovino's not lying, this case doesn't sound like something that can sit around and be left untouched.

One final knock on the door to ensure that no one was home left England with an almost sick feeling. If going into the backyard wasn't trespassing, this surely was.

Gently turning the knob allowed the door to silently swing open. With all the lights off, the house was more than foreboding. Arthur crept past the first room and up the hall, quietly peeking into any open rooms and not disturbing those that were clearly closed to the public. Eventually, he came across the room Ludwig clearly did his paperwork in. It had a desk, a computer, a filing cabinet, and various papers clipped to the walls.

Deciding this would be the best place to conduct an investigation, England entered the room to glance at whatever happened to be out; hopefully, whatever the German had been working on more recently. Paperwork, criminal cases, some signed orders from his boss, and various other things written in German were lying scattered across the desk in a surprisingly disorderly fashion. Wasn't Germany some sort of neat-freak?

Picking up a few papers at random and then placing them back down quickly revealed that some of this work hadn't been touched in at least a week, if not longer.

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Creaking the door open gently, England began making his way up the long, dimly lit hall. The door was unlocked, indicating that someone was home. Ludwig would never be so careless with his house.

The floorboards beneath the carpet groaned with each gentle step, seeming to try and point out Arthur's presence to whatever might be home. _Someone has to be home and I just haven't found them. Maybe Germany was up late and is taking a nap._

England paused, hearing a creak upstairs. "Well, a nap would be a good excuse for the lights being off…" _Doesn't Germany have dogs? _A metaphorical dead end was all England needed right now. _Where could he have possibly wandered off to? He could be absolutely anywhere!_

Everything fell silent as Arthur stopped walking, staring at a point on the wall. _He's going to flip if he finds out I've entered his house uninvited._

The loud crashing drum resounding outside startled the Englishman and attracted his attention to the window where the rain falling from the sky could clearly be seen pooling on the ground outside and around the garage.

_The Garage! Germany would never walk anywhere with the idea of weather this bad coming! If he's not here, his car will be gone. _Possessing more resolve than previously, England began walking to the door which he knew lead into the German's garage through the kitchen, hoping to prove himself correct and honestly praying he'd be able to scold himself for being so ridiculous as to suspect anything suspicious.

England approached the door, glancing in the window and blinking, staring at the car in the garage. "How-… He can't be home right now, I haven't found him yet!" The feelingo f panic began settling into the Englishman's chest as he realized that if Ludwig was indeed home, he himself would be in unimaginable trouble.

_Wait! Italy stays here too… They've each got cars._ England put his hand on the doorknob, prepared to go determine whose car it was when he froze, hearing a crash from a room back in the hall. He remained still, hoping that if he didn't breath, whoever was in the house would be unaware of his presence. A minute later, he heard the crash again, except this time, crash wasn't quite the right term. It was more like… heavy walking? No, there was only one foot step. It was like someone had intentionally stomped their foot or something.

Despite every instinct to turn and flee, England slowly approached the hallway, poking his head out before the rest of his body finally followed. The way he figured this would play out is that either something was in the house and he was in a lot of trouble no matter what, or something was trying to get his attention. Making himself calm down, England pulled his cellphone out and dialed Spain's number. He would inform Romano and, even though he knew he wouldn't heed any advice from the Italian, ask for a suggested course of action.

Nothing. He redialed. Still, nothing. England closed his phone and opened it again, glancing at it. "Drat. No service…" Shoving the now-useless phone back into his pocket, England approached the German's phone. Being in Germany, there ought to be service.

Sure enough, there was a dial-tone. Regardless of whether that was an actually good fact or not, Arthur felt relieved. A phone call meant someone else's voice on the other end, and someone else's voice would make him feel less alone in this eerie building.

_Ring… Ring… Ri-click. "Hello?"_

_Romano! Thank the heavens! _"Romano?"

"_What do you want?"_

"I need to talk to you. Something's definitely going on in Germany, you were right."

"… … … _I was?"_

"Yes… _you were_… Listen, his paperwork hasn't been touched in at least a week, and I think-"

"_Why are you in his house snooping around?"_

"I told you I was coming here, Romano, but-"

"_I know, but why are you _still_ there? This is a terrible idea, and-"_

"You've said all this to me, already. I was just calling to see if you had an idea of what I should do right now. I think someone else is in the house. They're stomping their foot from the end of the hall, and I think they're trying to get my attention."

There was silence for a moment.

"Romano?"

"_You stupid Englishman! I'm coming over, stay put." Click._

Arthur blinked, glancing down at the phone in his hand. Why on Earth would Romano suddenly want to come to Germany when he was so adamantly against it before…

He set the phone down on the counter, leaving it off the hook and slowly walking away from it. This was all rather strange. "Hello…?" England let his voice float through the air, hoping for exactly what he got: another stomp, this one harder. Walking up the hall, England begins gently tapping on each of the doors, waiting for a response on the other end. Up the hall, fourth door on the left, there came a thud on the other side following England's knock.

Smirking to cover the anxiety he was feeling, England put his hand on the doorknob and gave it a gentle twist. Locked. Arthur blinked, looking around the hall in hopes of a key left on a nightstand or something. There came another thud, this one quieter, followed by a few more.

"Whoever's in there, don't worry, I have help on the way… you wouldn't happen to know where Germany keeps the keys to this room, would you?... …" England sighed slightly, reckoning himself to be slightly mad. "Any who, Lovino's on his way. Perhaps he can pick locks and he could…" The rest of the sentence trailed off as Arthur stared blankly at the door. "Bloody Hell… Germany? Are you the one locked in there?" There was a thud, then some quieter ones. "Stay put," a little redundant, "Lovino said he'd-…" England froze slightly, thinking about the conversation he'd had with the Italian over the phone… er… one of the Italian brothers.

There came more thuds, these ones slightly louder than before. Not thudding, footsteps. Someone else was home, and England froze over momentarily, backing away from the door before ducking into a nearby broom closet, silently shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, next chapter is up!**

**I actually listened to a lot of Weird Al while writing this. Him and Evanescence. Hope you liked this chapter~**

**Questions:**

**What's your favorite song by Weird Al**

**Have any of you ever had Fried Cheesecake?**

**What's your favorite funny word/sound?**

**For everyone who answered their pairings to be anything **_**other than**_** ones indicated in the story (i.e. Gerita is in Hetalia, Finland X Sweden is based in Hetalia), can you give me some of your basis for that? Did they have one moment in the anime that I missed or is it just: I really like their personalities together sort of thing? How did this pairing come to exist in your mind?**

**I'm broadening my horizons, you see.**


End file.
